Whats Going On Here?
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Malam ini Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze harus pulang dikarenakan ada seseorang Pedophile yang mengincar Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara. Semua harus orang menjaga Mereka. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato tak bersatu namun mereka tak sedih malah ikhlas. Mulai dari sini semua akan berubah. Tindakan kriminal, dan semuanya mulai serius namun humor masih ada sedikit. Well lihat lah jika berani! (Lime)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAI minna san~**

** kembali lagi dengan luchiie chan!  
**

** hehe.. enggak tau kenapa aku bikin cerita ini  
**

** langsung aja gitu idenya nongol  
**

**Dan ini buat Ulang tahun Naruto dan sekalian aku sendiri**

** karena aku oktober kayak naruto  
**

**hahaha#buaak  
**

** jadi silahkan di baca dengan enjoy oke!  
**

**Disclaimber: Naruto punya datuk Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**dan cerita ini asli 1000 persen asli karya ku!  
**

**jadi aku hanya pinjam karakternya oke?!  
**

**Rating: T loh~  
**

**Ganre: Humor, Romance dikit abal, ada dikit telenopelanya lah~.**

**Warning: Abal,OC,Gaje,YAOI.  
**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (YEIIYY)  
**

**KyuuIta  
**

**ShikaKiba  
**

**NejiGaara  
**

**Kakairu  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**ENJOY  
**

Cit…cit..cit..cit…cit

Kicauan burung terdengar tanda bahwa pagi sudah tiba, Mataharipun tampak malu malu keluar. Disebuah kamar tepatnya kamar yang bernuansa Orange terdapat juga gambar gambar chibi rubah di setiap dindingnya,beraroma wangi jeruk yang segar, Disitu di kasur dapat kita melihat ada sosok anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun sedang tidur pulas. Anak laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah bulat namun imut,bermata bola batu shappire tak lupa 3 buah garis tipis di setiap kedua pipi tembemnya tersebut, Ya.. bocah laki-laki ini bernama Naruto Namikaze.

KRING KRRIINNGGGG

Tubuh itu mengeliat kecil karena mendengar suara yang cukup membuatnya terusik.

KRING KRIINNGGGG

Cukup, tak tahan lagi mendengar alarm tersebut, Bocah itupun menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya, Setelah itu Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dikasur, Cukup lama dia duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Akhirnya kaki kaki kecilnya tersebut melangkah ke arah kamar mandi berada.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****oxoxoxoxoxox**

**RUANG MAKAN**

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja makan, Disana terdapat ayah,ibu,dan kakaknya kyuubi, Seperti biasa rumah ini selalu ribut tapi itu malah membuat Naruto merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang keluarga. Diapun tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri keluarganya.

"Ohayou.. kacaan..toucaan dan kyuu nii.. "sapa Naruto dengan riang tak lupa cengiran rubahnya yang lebar.

"Ohayou naru chan… "balas mereka serempak, dan melanjutkan acara makan masing masing.

"Naru chan nanti yang mengantar naru chan kesekolah kyuubi ya.. "ujar minato menatap lembut kearah naruto dan tersenyum hangat.

"ehh..toucaan emangnya kemana ? "Tanya naruto balik yang sedang asik memakan ramenya.

"oh.. tousaan ada kerjaan mendadak di kantor naru chan.. jadi sama kak kyuu saja yah..?"celetuk khusina.

"ummh."narutopun meng-iyakan toh enak juga bersama kakaknya ini.

"Dan kamu kyuu.. awas kamu sampai naru chan hilang..terus luka.. "ancam khusina disertai garpu yang mengacung didepan wajahnya kyuubi.

"wow.. wow singkiran itu khusina, kau hampir saja membuat wajah tampanku tergores. " ucap kyuubi dengan pede-nya tak lupa mengambil cermin kecil di sakunya. Semua yang melihat tingkah kyuubi seperti artis hollywood hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Akkhhh kyuu nii pede cekali. "teriak naruto yang kesal melihat tingkat kernasisanya di luar batas, kyuubi yang mendengarkan teriakan cadel dan sangat bising ini hampir saja menjatuhkan kacanya, sedangkan kushina dan minato keselek makanan.

"Naru chan… bisakah kamu mengecikan suaramu hah? Kau bisa telinga ku copot baka!."marah kyuubi yang sedang mengelus kedua telinganya yang memerah tersebut.

"ah..huh.. kyuu jangan bentak adikmu dan naru chan tidak boleh teriak."ujar khusina yang menasehati kedua anaknya.

"huh.. iya iya kacaan."balas naruto yang usai makan.

"emhh.. ayo naru chan kita berangkat."ucap kyuubi sambil membawa ralat menyeret naruto, Naruto yang di seret dengan tidak berperi-keadikkan, langsung saja memberontak dan teriak teriak.

"AKHHHH KYUU NII BAKA."

"AW.. SAKITT NARU.. ADAW KAKI KU." Minato dan khusina yang mendengar teriakan nista itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox oxoxoX**

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**TK KONOHA HIGH KIDS**

"uh..baka kyuu nii."kesal naruto yang mengingat kejadian dimana iya diseret seperti karung pemulung(?).

Narutopun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, setelah samapai di depan kelas naruto masuk dengan ceria dan imut tak ada guratan kekesalan lagi di wajah polosnya, membuat perempuan yang di kelas gemas.

"OHAYOU MINNA CAAN~."sapa naruto dengan suara cadelnya. Suara bak kapal laut mau berangkatpun terdengar tapi bagi mereka suara itu terdengar seperti bidadari yang bernyanyi, semua murid memandang naruto berbinar dan membalas sapaan naruto dengan semangat.

"OHAYOU PRINCE UKE."yak.. panggilan khusus untuk naruto siapa lagi kalo bukan sakura sang ketua fujoshi yang seenak jidatnya yang selebar samudra fasifik itu memberikan juluan tersebut. Naruto yang dibalas dengan teriakan semangatpun tersenyum lebar loh kenapa Narutonya tidak marah biasanya jika di cerita cerita naruto yang lain akan marah kan? Hmmm … yang ini sih kerjaanya hinata dan ino sang sekretaris ketua fujoshi dengan membohongi naruto yaitu mengatakan arti dari **PRINCE UKE **yang artinya **pangeran tampan**, hahaha well.. naruto yang polos hanya bersenang ria di bilang tampan oleh temanya. Ck ck ck poor Naruto

"NAYU CHAN CINI!"nah ini dia, suara sahabat naruto yang tak kalah manisnya dengan naruto sendiri. Bocah laki laki ini memiliki rambut coklat jabrik,kulit kecoklatan,mempunyai segitiga disetiap pipinya beda dengan naruto yang memiliki 3 garis seperti rubah itu, hah pemuda ini tak kalah energik dan ributnya sama seperti naruto. Kiba Inzuka nama pemuda tersebut yang bergelar **PRINCE UKE 3**. Loh?.. jika ini bocah prince uke yang ketiga otomatis yang kedua ada dong. Ya.. dia memang ada tapi bocah laki laki ini lebih pendiam dari kedua sahabatnya malah jauh banget, tapi dia tak kalah manis dan imut sepertinya jika dia pendiam itu memang tepat, karena itu, membuat dia memberi kesan dewasa. Gaara Sabaku nama laki laki ini yang memiliki warna rambut merah bata ralat darah,berkulit putih seperti susu,jika kedua temanya memiliki tanda di pipi masing masing, Gaara ini malah mempunyai tanda di bawah kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam dipikiran kalian pasti jelekan?.. sayangnya tidak malah itu membuatnya seperti boneka panda yang lucu dan jangan lupa dia mempunyai tanda yang bertuliskan Ai yang artinya cinta terpasang mulus di jidatnya Gaara.

Naruto yang dipanggil oleh sahabatnyapun datang menghampiri kiba dengan riang, tapi tiba tiba dia berhenti karena mendengar percakapan sakura dan hinata yang membuatnya cukup penasaran, akhirnya daripada dibuat penasaran narutopun bertanya ke sakura.

"Cakuya chan… ngomongin apa ?"Tanya naruto dengan polos, hampir saja membuat sakura ingin memeluknya dengan kuat kuat.

"oh.. naru ini loh.. nanti ada anak baru dikelas kita."balas sakura.

"och.. aligatou cakula chan~."ucap naruto dengan suara cadelnya yang memberikan kesan imut. Sakura yang tak tahan dengan tingkah imut naruto langsung saja memeluk naruto tapi itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena tangan sakura sudah lebih dulu di pegang dengan hinata dan Ino.

TETT TEEETTT

Semua murid yang mendengar bel akhirnya duduk ke tempat masing masing. Naruto yang lagi kebelet pingin pipis akhirnya pergi berjalan ke toilet sekolah tak lupa menyeret gaara dan kiba untuk menemaninya.

**DI GERBANG TK KONOHA HIGH KIDS**

Digerbang sekolah datanglah mobil limousin(author:eh betul kagak tu?) hitam yang sangat mengkilat hingga membuat orang buta(?). setelah mobil itu berhenti munculah 3 sosok bocah tampan.

"hn lumayan juga sekolahnya."ucap seorang bocah sebelah kiri.

"hn."Gumam satu orang bermata onyx yang berada di tengah.

"Mendokusei."balas bocah yang berada dikanan.

'semoga disekolah ini tidak membosankan.'ucap mereka dalam hati dengan kompak. Setelah itu mereka berjalan kekelas baru mereka.

**TOILET ( Bubuhan Uke )**

"achh nayu chan lama."kesal seorang bocah yang bernama kiba, sejak sari tadi naruto tak keluar keluar dari toilet, oke jika kiba marah marah gak jelas, apa yang di buat gaara ?, hanya berdiam? Ck salah.. kalian semua sebenarnya memang gaara berdiam tapi dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, karena saya author jadi saya tau kita dengarkan apa yang dipikirkan gaara.

'ucchhh nayu mana cih.. lama banget!.. eh apa jangan jangan kayak temari nechaan ya..? umhh mungkin naru datang bulan yap pantecan lama banget.' Oh.. betapa polosnya kamu gaara, biar kamu lebih dewasa dari pada kedua sahabat mu, kamu masih bocah 5 tahun gaara.

KRIETTT~

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka merekapun langsung men-dethglare naruto yang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"ah gomen kiba gaala hehehe ayo."maaf naruto yang langsung berjalan ke kelas, diikuti kiba dan gaara.

**KELAS**

Akhirnya ketiga bocah yang masih di misteriuskan sama authorpun sampai di depan pintu kelas menunggu instruksi sensei untuk masuk keadalam. setelah mereka habis ketempat kepala sekolah yang menurut mereka menyeramkan karena memiliki dada yang keluar batas besarnya.

"ohayou anak anak."sapa sang guru manis dengan luka melintang di hidung yak siapa lagi kalo bukan iruka.

"ohayou sensei."balas mereka serempak.

"nah.. anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan 3 teman baru jadi harus ramah ya."ucap iruka dengan lembut dan manis membuat kakashi menganga dengan bola mata memutih.

"IYA SENSEI."

"hmm bagus… ayo anak anak silahkan masuk."pinta iruka kepada ke-3 bocah tersebut untuk masuk. Ke-3 bocah laki laki itupun masuk.

HENING HENING HENING

Sasuke,Neji,dan Shikamaru ya.. pemuda yang awalnya di misteriuskan oleh author ini, sedang kebingungan dan bertanya Tanya apa pakaian mereka ada yang aneh(?).

Krikk~

Meong~

Gukk guk~

"KYAAAA TAMPANYA."ya setelah beberapa detik,menit,jam,hari,minggu,tahun,dan beabad-abad hening, akhirnya mereka bersorak ria tapi ini hanya khusus perempuan saja sedangkan yang bocah laki lakinya mendengus kesal.

"ah.. anak anak tolong diam dan kalian bertiga silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."perintah iruka.

"hn.. sasuke uchiha."ucap Bocah berambut raven dan bermata onyx yan tajam bak silet.

"Ck..Mendokusei shikamaru nara."ucap seorang bocah yang memiliki IQ 200 ini.

"hm Neji Hyuuga."ucap bocah terakhir berambut panjang sepanjang panjangnya arktis iklan sanslik lah.

"ya silahkan uchiha,nara,hyuuga kalian du-."belum selesai iruka berbicara sudah terporong dengan teriakan oleh dua bocah dan yang satu hanya diam.

"AH MAAF CENCEI KAMI TADI KE TOILET CEBENTAL!"ya kedua bocah itu naruto dan kiba sedangkan gaara hanya berdiam dengan tampang datar.

HENING HENING HENING

Hening lagi hening lagi , trio ukepun bingung dengan keheningan kelas.

"CUIT CUIIITTT ."kali ini yang teriak bagian laki laki karena melihat uke favorit mereka membuat perempuan iri.

"husss anak anak oke kalian anak baru silahkan duduk."

Hening hening

Yah.. tiga mahluk bocah ini malah terpaku dengan keimutan ketiga bocah uke .

TATAP

TATAP

TATAP

Entah darimana asalnya lagu justin bieber berjudul 'Baby' dan backround ber- lope lope ini keluar, and thats all membuat author kena serangan jantung.

Baby~.. baby~ baby~ ohhh~ like...

Baby~ baby~ baby~ now like..

Baby~ baby~ baby~ oooo~~~

Touch you now with me a mine my~~

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji berjalan kearah trio uke.

Naruto,Kiba,Gaara memandang ke tiga bocah laki laki yang menurut mereka tidak kenal.

TAP TAP TAP

SEEEETTT

Trio bocah seme memandang trio bocah uke dengan tajam dan memeluknya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

Shikamaru memeluk Kiba yang sama dengan naruto.

Neji memeluk Gaara yang menampilkan wajah datar namun berkesan polos.

KRIK~ KRIK~ KRIK~

Semua murid cengok dan iruka sweetdrop dengan adengan yaoian versi kids tersebut.

CUP

CUP

CUP

"KYAAAAAAAA YAOI~~~."

"CLIK." "CLIK." "CLIK." Kali ini yang besorang ria adalah fujoshi dan tak lupa memfoto adegan di bawah umur tersebut, tapi entah mereka dapat dari mana kameranya.

"GYAAAAA MECUMM."teriak trio bocah uke entah dapat dari mana mereka kalimat itu.

BLETAK

BLETAK

BLETAK

"hn."

"merepotkan."

"hm."

Hah… dimanakah sang guru? Hahaha ternyata sang guru sudah tepar di uks, karena syok melihat murid baru yang sangat mesum tersebut.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada 8 pasang mata yang berkilat kilat melihat adegan tersebut.

Ya siapa lagi trio fujoshi akut tersebut plus author, yang ingin merencanai sesuatu.

Ck well berhati hatilah kalian dengan empat monster berjiwa sangat iblis ini dan berwajah malaikat.!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

hah.. gimana? kocak gak?

khu khu khu

MAAF PENDEKKK

he he he yah silahkan review!?

kalo review dikit otomatis cerita dikit!

maaf jika ini cerita abal, gaje ,jelek (_ _)

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 :Kegilaan Kyuubi dan Itachi

_**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pengarang:Queen Rossaliana Luchiie**_

_**Ganre:Romance,Humor,Telenovela dikit tapi di chap ini gak ada.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning:OCC,Miss typo,Abal,Gaje,Jelek,Tak jelas,dan YAOI**_

_**Pairing:Chibi Sasu X Chibi Naru**_

_**Chibi Shika X Chibi Kiba**_

_**Chibi Neji X Chibi Gaara**_

_**Itachi X Kyuubi**_

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru,Kiba, Neji, Gaara : 5 Tahun**_

_**Kyuubi dan Itachi : Masih mikir**_

_**OKE ENJOY**_

Seperti biasa di pagi hari yang cerah, Di kediaman Namikaze selalu ramai dan penuh kecerian. Bisa kita lihat Khusina dan Kyuubi selalu betengkar tentang hal-hal yang menurut kita semua sangat sepele, dan sang kepala keluarga atau lebih tepatnya Minato Namikaze, sedari tadi hanya cekikikkan saja, tapi.. dimanakah sang jagoan cilik yang selalu menceloteh..?,hohoho tenang saja..tokoh utama kita ternyata sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan hanya menatap makananya hingga belumutan(?), Untuk beberapa lama akhirnya seluruh keluarga menyadari adanya kekurangan, Dan merekapun tahu jika Naruto sedari tadi tengah berpikir keras bisa dilihat asap asap hitam berasal kepala Naruto chibi ini.

"Naru chan ! "Panggil sang ibu rumah tangga yaitu Khusina

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, orang yang dipanggil masih melayangkan pikiranya, Entah kemana.

"Naru ! " Dan ini membuat seluruh keluarga kawathir, Dengan seluruh kemampuanya Kyuubi mengambil nafas dalam dalam 1, 2, 3-

"NARU WOI NARU ! " Dan 'BANG' tersadarlah Naruto dengan tidak elitnya, dengan menjatuhkan diri dari kursi ke lantai dengan mulus.

"BELICIK BAKA KYUU NII ! "Haha dengan balasan umpatan kasar dari sang adik tercinta, yang tengah berdiri dari kesengsaraanya .

"Ck kamu sedang memikirkan apa Naru ? "Tanya Kyuubi yang menatap Naruto.

"Engh.. di sekolahan Nalu ada teman balu 3 olang. "Kata Naruto dengan polos, Semua yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terus ? "Tanya Minato lembut ,yang sedikit penasaran dengan cerita Naruto.

"Kan Nalu,Kiba,Gaala ke toilet kalena ingin pipis, cebenarnya cih naru aja. Nah dicitu bel cekolah cudah menyala(author: kan masih polos !) tapi nalu kebelet jadi telpakca dech nalu kelual.., nah cudah celecai ke toilet, Nalu, Kiba, Gaala ke kelas telus caat disitu- "Semua yang mendengar cerita Naruto dengan bahasa cadelnya, menatap Naruto dengan keingin tahuan besar.

"Pas di situ apa Naru ! "Ucap Kyuubi dengan tergesa gesa karena pernasaran akan keanjutan ceritanya.

" Caat Nalu,Kiba,Gaala macuk ke kelas kok cemuanya cunyi, telus Nalu,Kiba,Gaala kaget kalna di tatap tajam cama 3 cowok yang namanya tuch Cacu,Chika,Neji telus 3 cowok tadi mendatangi-Nalu,Kiba,Gaala, cetelah meleka di depan Nalu,Kiba,Gaala, Ech.. tiba tiba Cacu memeluk pinggang Nalu, balu Nalu juga liat Kiba di peluk Chika kalo Gaala di peluk cama Neji nah dicitu meleka betiga nyium bibil Nalu, Kiba , Gaala dan dicitu juga Nalu becama Kiba dan Gaala malah, Dan belteliak cepelti ini nah 'GYAAAA MECUMM' Nalu ,Kiba,Gaala menjitak meleka betiga jadi celecai dech end. "Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan polos.

HENING HENING HENING

Khusina yang mendengar cerita anak tercintanya Naruto hanya bisa menganga dan menjatuhkan pringnya hingga pecah'PRANGG' dan coba kita lihat keadaan Minato yang syok dengan tubuh tegang tak lupa koran pagi yang asyik dibacanya tadi sudah jatuh kelantai. Dan bagaimanakah keadaan Kyuubi ?.. oh oh oh.. ternyata Kyuubi tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana bisa anak mereka di cium oleh bocah laki laki?, Demi keriput itachi ! .

"Eh kok diem cemua ayo di makan. "Berkat ucapan Naruto semuanya langsung tersadar akan imajinasi mereka terutama imajinasi liar Khusina, Ck ck ck dasar fujoshi.

"Naru chan dapat dari mana kata kata mesum itu ? "Tanya Khusina.

"Dali film kakak kakak yang mencium kakak pelmpuan dan telus kakak pelmpuanya belteliak 'GYAAA MECUM' nah makanya Nalu ikutin kan cama kayak Nalu. "Khusina bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Naruto menonton kisah anak remaja kalau bisa tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menonton sekalian.

"A..PPUAH ! KAMU DICIUM NARU " Tanya Kyuubi dengan berteriak, tapi terdapat juga nada shock yang baru tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Huum."Balas Naruto dengan gumaman.

'WHAT THE HELL ! AKU AJA SEUMUR UMUR BELUM PERNAH DICIUM hiks hikss kau kejam kami sama hiks..' Tangis Kyuubi dalam hati. Di susul dengan pundungnya dia di bawah meja sambil terus bergumam'kau kejam kami sama' dan begitu seterusnya. Minato dan Khusina hanya menatap horror anaknya , yang beberapa hari ini sering OOC, biasanya dia bertingah seperti orang dingin.

Dan disaat itu Kyuubi tiba tiba saja berteriak dengan semangat masa muda, Membuat Minato dan Khusina ilfeel , mereka mengambil jarak yang cukup aman bagi mereka .

"UAH NARU CHAN AYO BERANGKAT ! AKU INGIN MELIHAT BOCAH MESUM ITU. "Selesai Kyuubi berkata itu, Seperti biasa Kyuubi menyeret Naruto yang tinggal sesuap lagi ramennya akan habis.

"IIIEEE GYAAA KYUU NII LAMENKU! CINTAKU! GYAAA TOLONG KAMI CAMA…! "Lebay dan terlalu dramastis ya.. itulah yang dipikirkan dari kedua orang tua ini, menurut mereka.. apakah hari ini ada hari lebay ? entahlah author beserta kedua mahluk berbeda jenisnya ini malas memikirkanya.

**.**

.

.

.

**TAMAN KANAK KANAK HIGH KONOHA KIDS ( GERBANG DALAMNYA )**

"kkhh hah hah.. capek capek. "Ujar seorang bocah yang sedang mengatur napas, setelah dia berlari lari mengejar sang kakanya yang kelewatan semangat itu.

"AKKHH AYO NARU CHAN CK.. BENTAR LAGI KAMU SAMPAI DIKELAS! "Teriak a.k.a Kyuubi yang tengah menyemangati adiknya yang didahinya muncul 3 urat kemarahan hingga bersuara'TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH'.

"ULUSAI BAKA KYUU NII ! NALU CAPEK. "Teriak Naruto. Kesal itu yang dipikiran Naruto, Kakaknya yang seenak upilnya berlari lari emangnya ini PON ya ? belomba lomba gitu? Ck lari kayak super hero nolong nenek nenek sekarat yang kejebur sumur aja.

"A..APP-"Terpotong yah.. kata kata Kyuubi terpotong karena suara Kiba yang beradius ujung kulon itu.

"OHAYOU NALUUU."Sapa Kiba yang baru datang.

"eh.. ohayou Kiba ! Hiiee mana Gaala ? "Tanya Naruto yang sudah dihadapan Kiba.

"Hm tuch dicana."Balas Kiba dengan telunjuk jarinya kearah diluar gerbang.

"Ohayou Gaala. "Sapa Naruto yang tengah menghampiri Gaara di ikuti Kiba.

"Hn. "Seperti bisa bocah berambut merah darah ini selalu menjawab hal dengan singkat. Well sahabatnya sih sudah biasa.

Eittss.. tunggu dulu dimanakah sosok Kyuubi yang sangat bersemangat tadi di samping Naruto ?..., aha ! jika kalian telusuri di sekitar Naruto,Kiba, Dan Gaara kalian pasti akan melihat sosok Kyuubi yang pundung di bawah pohon dengan Backround suram, karena tidak dihiraukan sedari tadi dengan Naruto. Orang orang yang melihat itu memberi tatapan kasihan dan taukah kalian ! sangking kasihanya ada seorang bocah ingusan memberinya permen lollipop dan berkata'kak.. janga cedih.. nich atu.. kacih pelmen.'dengan berakhirnya Kyuubi yang mau mencekik lehernya sendiri. Melihat betapa malangnya sang kakak, Narutopun menghampirinya dan diikuti Kiba dan Gaara.

"Hey.. Kyuu nii.. cudahlah ayo kita kekelas. "Bujuk Naruto dengan senyum manis.

"…" Bagaikan orang yang gila yang budek Kyuubi tak mengubris ucapan Naruto.

"Aiisscchhh.. katanya mau lihat Cacu mecum ? "Bagaikan tersengat ratu lebah Kyuubi langsung berdiri dengan kondisi prima . Membuat Kiba sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang seperti Kakak sedangkan Kyuubi malah seperti Bocah.

"Oh iya!.. Ayo kam on (baca: Come On ) Naru. "Baru saja Kyuubi menyeret Naruto sedangkan Naruto menyeret Kiba dan begitu pula Kiba menyeret Gaara jadi seperti Kereta api lokal (?).

TIN TIN TINN

Tiba-tiba saja mobil mewah yang mengalahi kemewahan mobil-mobil artis Hollywood datang di depan Kyuubi, Naruto, Kiba ,Gaara yang mau pergi kekelas, Namun terpaksa mereka berhenti tiba-tiba karena kaget mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sanagat nyaring, Membuat Kyuubi kesal tapi dia besabar untuk sementara waktu.

CKLEK…

BLAM..

TAP TAP TAP TAP SEEETTT

SIIINNGG

Jika kalian di posisi Kyuubi, Pasti dipikiran kalian akan seperti ini. Munculah 3 sosok bocah dengan ala superhero yang datang di hadapan Kyuubi,Naruto,Kiba,dan Gaara tak lupa memasang pose-pose yang menurut Kyuubi sangat mengerikan.

KRIK..KRIK..KRIK~ SREK SREK

Cengok dan Syok itulah yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuubi sedangkan ke 3 bocah uke ini hanya memandang ke 3 bocah seme dengan pandangan polos.

"Hn. "Bocah berambut pantat ayam ini hanya berdehem, agar menghilangkan kesunyian ini.

"Eh.. Cacu Ohayou. "Sapa Naruto kepada sasuke yang tengah bulshing karena disapa Ukenya ralat Calon, Tapi sasuke tak mau memakai kata calon karena pasti Naruto akan didapatkanya.

"Hn Dobe. "Balas Sasuke dengan memeluk tak lupa mengecup bibir Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah biasa saja seakan sudah terbiasa sama saja dengan keadaan Kiba dan Gaara. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa bulsing dan Marah.

Baru saja Kyuubi ingin memarahi ke 3 bocah seme yang mesum itu sudah dipotong dengan datangnya seorang laki-laki yang identik dengan sasuke, Yak.. laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak sasuke.

"Otouto kenapa dari tadi kau-,"Syok itulah keadaan Itachi melihat Sasuke tengah mengecup bibir bocah blonde yang menurut itachi berwajah uke manis.

"A-ASTAGA otouto kau Gay ?! "Inilah yang paling membuat itachi syok, Kenapa sasuke harus gay?..kenapa..? jika itachi sendiri gay siapa yang meneruskan perusahaan..? jka ayahnya tahu dengan oreintas seksual kedua anaknya ini.. ayahnya pasti akan berevolusi menjadi monster gozilla ah tidak mungkin menjadi pencabut kebahagiaannya.

"Hm.. sini kau baka aniki. "Perintah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Hah.. hm apa otouto ? "Tanya Itachi yang tengah mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir sasuke.

Psstt sstt Psstt Psst

Kyuubi memandang kedua laki-laki yang tengah berbisikan, Dan itu pemandangan yang sangat mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi merasakan dia di perahikan oleh seseorang dia pun mendapatkan jika dia sedang di tatap oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan hitam, Merinding itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat laki-laki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai.

"Hey.. manis, jika boleh tahu siapa nama mu ? "Sapa itachi dengan genit. What the hell ? keturunan uchiha genit ?, Demi Celana dalam Kisame yang Bau ikan asin.

"…" ?! Tubuh Kyuubi membeku saat Itachi dengan secepat kilat ada di samping Kyuubi.

Kabur itulah kalimat yang berputar-putar di otak. Saat Kyuubi sudah berancang-ancang tiba tiba saja Kyuubi terpeleset karena ada pisang bekas author makan saat syutingnya break.

BRUKK

Tidak sakit, Kyuubi merasakan tubuhnya tidak sakit. Kyuubipun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah wajah Itachi dengat sangat dekat.

CUP

Sebentar dulu kemana bocah bocah tadi..?. Hohohoho.. ternyata mereka sedang berjongkok dengan menonton adegan adegan ItaKyuu sebenarnya sih hanya Naruto dan Kiba saja yang senang yang lainya sih hanya memasang tampang datar.

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK

"Uwah… Kyuu nii dramanya lomantisc cekali ayo lanjutin. "Dengan santainya Naruto dan Kiba bertepuk tangan dan itu membuat Kyuubi tersadar dan langsung berdiri.

PLAK

PLAK

"BRENGSEK KERIPUT MESUM. "Kyuubipun berlari setelah memberikan tamparan bolak balik ke itachi yang teler karena ciuman tadi.

Bocah bocah seme inipun pergi dengan menyeret Ukenya yang tengah menyaksikan film romance sedikit tragedy itu, Meninggakan Itachi yang seperti orang gila.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai… Maaf kalau masih pendek soalnya kepala Luchiie pusingnya (_ _)

Eh luchiie chan bingung mau ngasih umur Kyuubi dan Itachi

Jadi aku tunggu keputusan dari kalian! Yang paling banyak itu yang aku pakai

Jadi see you and Luchiie chan gak terima Flame oke.

Oh ya saatnya balas review minna san~

_**desroschan:**_**_Hai.. Desro chan (_ _) terima kasih udah review yah dan sebenarnya itu ItaKyuu heheh _**

**_ Gomen Luchiie chan pas nulisnya kurang teliti.. Review terus ya!^^_**

**_Iria-san:__ Arigatou iria-san atas masukanya. well review terus yah ... ha'i.._**

**_UzumakiKagari: Hehe iya nih bocah bocah udah mesum xixix arigatou kagari san atas reviewnya (_ _)_**

**_ review terus yah dan ni aku dah lanjutin!^^  
_**

**_Rin Miharu-Uzu: Arigatou Rin san udah mau review di fic ini (_ _) ni aku udah updet xixixi review terus ya _  
_**

**_Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Hey Gunchan kita ketemu lagi heheh kalo Trio Uke sengaja ku kasih bahasa cadel !  
_**

**_ karena menambah kesan imut plus polos dan para trio fujoshi itu kan gak ada polos polosnya  
_**

**_ trio fujoshi mah licik licik terutam si pinky patrick tuh.. jadi arigatou dah review (_ _)  
_**

**_ Raview lagi yah di chap ke 2.^^.  
_**

**_Ca kun: IEEE jangan di ambil #ngelindungi terio uke. Nanti kalo kamu ambil aku gak bisa ngelanjutin donk?!  
_**

**_ dan terima kasih atas reviewnya!, review lagi ya! di chap 2.  
_**

**_Evilian Niiu: Iya iya aku tau kawai Niiu san gak osah beulang kali kale he he he oh ya ni aku dah updet jadi review terus ya!_**

**_Uzatsu: ah maaf Uzatsu san aku gak biasa Pakek nama Kurama soalnya kayak aneh gitu tapi kalo pakek Kyuubikan lebih akrab?!  
_**

**_ dan terima kasih udah review (_ _)  
_**

**_Oke yang udah review yang masih belom Luchiie chan balas Gomen ya soalnya lagi malas nii jadi  
_**

**_Review_** oke.^0^.**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3:Rencan para Chibi Fujoshi

**A/N: YOSHH LANGSUNG AJA BACA OKE !**

**_Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto_  
**

**_pengarang: Queen Rossalian Luchie  
_**

**_Chappie 3: Rencana para chibi Fujoshi  
_**

**_Ganre: HUMOR, FAMILY, ROMANCE,FRIENDSLHIP  
_**

**_Warning: Gaje, Yaoi, Super OOC, Mis typo(S), dll  
_**

**_pairing: Chibi Sasuke x Chibi Naruto slight SakuNaru ( Chibi )  
_**

**_Chibi Shikamarau x Chibi Kiba slight HinaKiba ( Chibi )  
_**

**_chibi Neji x chibi Gaara slight InoGaara ( Chibi )  
_**

**_ENJOY  
_**

Setelah bocah bocah seme menyeret Uke-uke chibinya yang selesai menyaksikan adegan tragedy Itakyuu itu, Para bocah seme ini pun sampai di kelas, Namun tiba tiba di kagetkan dengan kedatang Para bocah Fujoshi akut ini yang secepat kilat langsung bergelayut manja ke trio uke mereka garis bawah UKE MEREKA. Loh… bukanya mereka mendukung para bocah seme untuk mendapatkan uke chibinya ?...Entahlah kelakuan bocah bocah fujoshi ini masih di rahasiakan oleh author kita.

"Naruto kun~ "Bisa kita dengar suara bocah kecil bersurai pink yang terdengar sangat Naughty tapi suara Naughty ini bukan terdengar sexy malah suara ini mirip nenek nenek bersuara serak yang mau minta permen relaxa. Ck ck ck kalian bisa bayangin kan ?.

Memang dari sananya Naruto menyukai Sakura, Dengan semangat 45 Naruto membalas sapaan Sakura dengan suara cadel nan cemprengnya.

"Ohayou Cakula chan hehehe.." Sakura tersenyum manis padahal innernya sudah kayak iblis, Naruto masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar, Ayo kita ke Ino yang tengah menggoda Gaara.

"Gaara kun~ " Tapi sayang, Gaara yang memang sangat pendiam ini hanya melirik ekor matanya dan membuat sudut siku-siku di dahinya Ino muncul, Bukan Ino namanya jika Ino mau menyerah. Langsung saja Ino bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara. Dan kita ke Hinata yang tengah malu malu tai kucing dengan Kiba.

"A-ano Kiba kun. " Kiba yang memang polos nan bodoh seperti Naruto ini hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Heh.. ada apa Hinata ? "Tanya Kiba yang tengah mendekati Hinata. Tidak.. malah sangat dekat.

Tinggalkan Para Fujoshi yang tengah menggoda para Chibi uke, Sekarang kita lihat ke para bocah seme.

Pertama Sasuke yang tengah membawa senso dan mengeluarkan aura hitam kemerahan tingkat akhir, membuat para murid menggali kubur dan membawa bunga mawar untuk menghiasi makamnya. Padahal kejadian ini tidak ada di dialog Author. Hiii.. Author aja sampai sembunyi di toilet.

Kedua Shikamaru yang langsung menampakkan wajah serius dan tak lupa memegang cambuk tebal nan panjang di belakangnya sudah tersaji backround petir halilintar, Membuat para murid meringkuk dengan gemetaran hebat, Yah.. seperti kucing kelaparan di tengah guyuran hujan.

Ketiga Neji yang membawa golok besar dengan mata berkilat membuat murid yang tekena kilatan mata itu berteriak histeris karena ketajaman kilatan mata itu.

Sedangkan para Fujoshi hanya menyeringai senang karena rencana mereka sukses. Sakura, Ino, Hinata langsung saja mencium pipi para chibi uke setelah itu mereka pergi keluar kelas. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi trio seme.

CUP

CUP

CUP

"GRRRRRRR AWAS KAU FUJOSHI GILAAAAA . " Para seme langsung berteriak marah. Dan menghancurkan kelas, Yang jelas pasti Author akan kere setelah ini.

**JUNIOR HIGH SCOOL**

Kyuubi berjalan ke kelasnya sesekali bersiul-siul tak menghiraukan wanita-wanita yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti kuda lumping gak di beri beling(?). Akhirnya Kyuubi pun sampai di kelas dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang how troublesome ini yaitu SasoDei tengah bermesuman, Hidan Kakuzu ribut tentang hutang, Pein tengah menggoda Konan, dan Tobi si anak autis tengah bermain dengan semut semut. Kyuubi pun langsung membanting pintu kelas dengan keras.

BRAKK

Terkejut, Tentu saja terkejut karena mereka yang terbuai dengan dunianya tiba-tiba saja mendengar bantingan pintu hingga pintu retak. Poor you Door

"GYAAAA KYUU KAU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU LARI UN ! " Teriak seorang remaja berambut pirang pucat di ikat tinggi.

"yuhu… Deidara senpai yang benar itu mau copot.. " Ucap seorang remaja yang ke autis-autisan, Yang sedang mengemut lolipopnya.

"un.. maksudku itu un. "

"hm bisakah kau bayar hutangmu Hidan. "

"Akkhhh sabarlah Kakuzu. "

"Konan engkaulah matahari dalam hidupku. "

"Ah.. a'aa Pein gombal ih.."

"Deidara senpai baka. "

"A-apa un ! kau yang baka un! " Dan-

"Bla bla bla blab bla "

"Gezzzzzz." Marah dan Kesal itu lah yang di rasakan Kyuubi saat teman-temanya asik bertengkar, Dengan kekuatan alami yang di milikinya, Kyuubi pun menendang meja hingga meja itu hancur membentur dinding, Seketika semua hening.

"Hn, begini lebih baik. " Ucap Kyuubi dengan datar diiringi dengan berjalanya dia ke tempat duduknya.

"Hiiii Kyuubi serem un ! " Ucap Deidara dengan wajah horror.

"Ne~ Deidara senpai. " Panggil Tobi.

"Apa un ? " Dengan suara berisik, Tak mau membuat sang monster mengamuk lagi.

"Katanya nanti ada murid baru di kelas kita senpai. "

"hah.. siapa un ? "

"Uchiha Itachi ne~ "

"APUAAH UCHIHA ITACHI YANG TAMPAN DAN KAYA ITU UN! " Teriak Deidara dengan gila sambil meremas rambutnya tak melihat Sasori sang kekasih gigit meja karena cemburu.

"uhum." Tobi pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"GRRRRRR BAKA BISAKAH KAU DIAM DEI ?! " Teriak Kyuubi yang baru saja menghempaskan buku yang barusan di bacanya.

"GYAAA~ Gomen Kyuu. " Ucap Deidara yang membungkuk, Setelah itu dia mengadu ke sasori yang di sampingnya. Tak lama bel pun berbunyi.

TENG TENG TENG

TAP TAP TAP

KRIEEET

Suara pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan wajahnya di tutupi masker karena kelas ini sangat bau kotor dan kamsuepay banget (Author: hehehe just kidding ).

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN KEPERCAYAANKU YANG SELALU AKU BERI JENGKOL, KENAPA ERO-SENSEI TIDAK TERLAMBAT?! " Teriak Hidan di ikuti dengan anggukan seluruh murid, Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Sasori hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan.

"Hm… ini berkat dewa jashinmu yang kuberi icha-icha paradise yaoi. " Balas Kakashi membuat seluruh murid sweetdrop.

"Oke semuanya tanpa busa busa cuci piring lagi, Sensei panggilkan murid baru kita. Kau ayo masuk. "

Masuklah Itachi dengan gaya elegan tak lupa senyum ramah yang sangat tidak uchiha itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi yoroshiku minna ."

Kyuubi yang terkejut karena melihat orang yang menciumnya kemarin atau lebih tepatnya terkejut karena bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki genit nan mesum ini. Tak mau melihat pemuda mesum itu, Kyuubi pun membuang muka seolah-olah tak mengenal. Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi seperti itu hanya menyeringai senang. 'hmmm ketemu juga kau my lovely foxy'

Berhati-hatilah kau Kyuubi jika kau tak mau di per-bunting oleh sang serigala Nyehehehe.

Kediaman Namikaze ( MAKAM MALAM )

Di meja makan hanya terdengar suara sendok-sendok menyentuh piring, Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang memang suka keramaian pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne~ Kachaan. "

"Ada apa Naru chan ? " Tanya Khusina.

"Ne~ tadi Kyuu nii di cium Itachi nii loh~ " Dengan nada polos.

"PBRUUUUTTTT. " Mendengar hal itu Kyuubi pun menyeburkan minumanya, Sedangkan Minato langsung menatap Kyuubi yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Heh..Sou ka ? " Tanya Khusina dengan senyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai membuat Minato merinding'brrr akan ada kejadian yang buruk ini'.

"huum telus Kyuubi menampalnya bolak-balik dan belteliak 'DASAL KELIPUT MECUM'. "

Minato hanya menatap miris ke dua anaknya karena kenapa para Namikaze harus terjerat dengan pesona Uchiha, Minato pun teringat akan masa-masanya dengan Uchiha Fugaku saat mereka sepasang kekasih. Hah.. membuat Author melihatnya berlinang ai mata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Khe khe khe udah chappie 3 dan ini semua berkat para review

Nah next depan tentang masa lalu FugaMina my favorit pair juga…

Heheh aku tunggu reviewnya minna san

Maaf pendek hanya ini yang saya bisa maklum stress karena urusan scool

Dan aku gak bisa balas review kalian minna san Gomen.

Mind review ?


	4. Chapter 4: Whats going on Naruto ?

A/N :Hai minna san (_ _) #bungkuk dikit

Akhirnya aku updet juga! Huh susah banget deh..

Yang pernah bikin fic multichap hingga berpuluh ampe ratusan

Lucy kasi sepulu 4 jempol tangan dan kaki hehehe

Oh iya maaf ya.. chap ini lucy gk jadi masa lalu FugaMin..

Yang nunggu mohon di maafin T_T

Soalnya aku bingung masa lalu fugamina.. jadi gomen ne~

Mungkin di lain chap aja oke!

~MEMPERSEMBAHKAN~

Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Chibi Fujoshi Otaku (hehe ganti nama)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pair: SasuNaru DE EL EL

Warning: OOC, YAOI, Chibi, Gaje, dan lain lain

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze

Seperti biasa di kediaman keluarga Namikaze sangat indah burung-burung bertebrangan, Suara-suara kicauan burung pun ikut menyertai untuk menambah kesan indah di kediaman Namikaze.

Di ruang makan keluara Namikaze terlihat Khusina tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga tercinta, Minato yang membaca koran harianya, Naruto yang bersenandung ria sesekali memainkan garpu dan sendok, Namun diamanakah sosok Kyuubi ?.

"Ne~ Kaacan Kyuu nii dimana ? kenapa dali tadi dia tidak kelihatan ? " Tanya Naruto menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang merapikan meja makan.

"huh?.. benar juga kemana rubah nakal itu..hmmm mungkin dia masih dikamar Naru chan, Coba Naru panggil. " Balas Khusina.

"Ha'i... Kaacan! " Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Kyuubi.

KAMAR KYUUBI

Di sebuah kamar yang berisi cairan-cairan yang di yakini Author adalah hasil percobaan Kyuubi, Di sebuah meja lebar dan terdapat Kyuubi yang memperlihatkan wajah serius dia tengah mencampurkan cairan merah dengan warana cairan di sebelahnya, Dia melakukanya dengan setetes demi setetes setelah dia merasa cukup dia menatap cairan yang berwarna kuning emas hingga cairan itu mengeluarkan suara 'POOF' tak lama Kyuubi pun menyeringai senang.

"Khukhukhu akhirnya percobaanku berhasil hahaha.. Kyuubi is the best khekhe... "

Author rasa Kyuubi mulai menggila karena Kyuubi tertawa seperti mendapat jutaan berlian, Namun tiba-tiba badan Kyuubi mengejang.

"Aduduhduh.. aku mau buang air kecil ukhh.. " Lirih Kyuubi yang langsung berlari ke toilet khusus kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan ke kamar Kyuubi dengan riang dan bernyanyi ria.

"Ni~na... bobok ooo~ ni~na bobok kalau tidak bobok digigit nyamuk hap..hap..hap yeeee~ "

Teriak Naruto dengan menggerakan tubuhnya melompat-lompat meniru kelinci.

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di pintu Kyuubi dan dia langsung memangil oh tidak lebih tepatnya berteriak dengan lantang.

"KYUU NII AYO TULUN CALAPAN CUDAH CIAAAPPPHH! "

Hening

Naruto memandang seluruh kamar kakaknya tetapi dia tidak mendapati kakanya dimanapun.

"Ekhh Kyuu nii kemana yah~ ? emmhh aha! Di kamal lahasianaya mungkin. "Ujar Naruto melangkahkan kearah pintu errr terbuat dari besi dan sangat canggih hanya bisa masuk jika tahu kata kunci pintu tersebut.

"Hieee di kacih kode ? hehehe aku tau 'Apel Is My Life'. " Dan 'waalaaa' terbukalah pintu.

Naruto berjalan mencari sosok Kyuubi namun dia hanya mendapati sebuah meja besar terdapat botol cairan emas di atas meja, Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan berbinar.

"Uwooohhh kelen apa yah ini? Coba cium. " Naruto pun menghirup bau cairan itu, Naruto merasakan bau manis, segar dan sedikit ada bau-bau unik.

"Eh?.. lacanya manicss.. tidak ya~ coba dulu dech.. "Celetuk Naruto dengan seenak udelnya, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke moncong botol dan diapun meminum cairan itu setengah botol, Naruto tersentak.

"Hooohhh... lasa banana hiieee cedap- "

CKLEK

"Naru chan apa yang kau minum itu ? " Tanya Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang menatapnya balik.

"Eh ini! Naru dapat di meja citu –Kyuubi menatap meja yang ditunjuk Naruto- Nah Nalu minum deh."

"Ohh. "

"Enak loh~ Kyuu... lasa banana uhhh cedapnya. "

"e-eh? A-APA ? NARU KAU MINUM CAIRAN ITU! OH TIDAK KAMI SAMA! "

"Ke-kenapa kyuu nii ? "Tanya Naruto yang mulai ketakutan akan sikap kakanya yang seperti orang gila.

"Ech ? tidak tau. " balas Kyuubi dengan wajah innocet.

"GAH KYUU NII TAKUTIN NALU CAJA! "

"T-tapi mungkin ada yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh mu Na- "

BRAKK

"Hey.. kenapa ini!, Kyuu kenapa ribut-ribut ? " Tanya Khusina yang sudah dihadapan Kyuubi dan Naruto.

" emmhh ini Naru chan meminum ramuan percoban ku. "

"heh ? ramuan apa itu Kyuu ?"

"T-tidak tau kaasan "

"KAU INI MANKANYA KALAU ADA BARANG ITU DISIMPAN BAKA! "

BLETAK

"Auuuuchh... s-sakit kaasan gomen ne~ "

"hei-hei ada apa ini ? " Tanya Minato yang menghampiri keluarganya yang sedari tadi ribut.

"Minato! Kyuubi lagi-lagi membuat ma- " Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'POOF' di tambah tiba-tiba ada kabut asap mengepul.

"Uhuk.. uhuk Naru chan Kyuu chan! " Teriak Khusina dan Minato yang mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya untuk menghilangkan kabut asap.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk Kaasan! hah.."

Lama-kelamaan Kabut itu pun menghilang di gantikan suara sunyi.

"Hah hah Kyuu di mana Naru chan ? " Tanya Khusina yang memeluk Kyuubi.

"Tidak tahu Kaas- "

"Uhkkk Kaasan ! N-Naru takut hueee~ " Mendengar suara cempreng Khusina beserta Kyuubi dan Minato menghampiri sang suara Namun mereka terpaku melihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berbeda umur setahun lebih muda dari pada Kyuubi, Tubuh itu langsing perutnya sedikit berbentuk kotak namun tidak mencolok, Rambut pirangnya sangat terang seperti emas, Wajahnya oval terdapat 3 garis lucu di masing-masing pipinya, Kulit coklat bersih dan eksotis. Tampan dan Manis itulah tanggapan ketiga orang itu saat melihat sosok itu.

"N-naru kau kah itu ...? " Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada bergetar.

"Huuuuwwweeeeee Kyuu Nii Naru takut. " Teriak Naruto yang secepat kilat langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dengan erat.

"Ukhh Na-naru sesak. "Lirih Kyuubi yang berusaha mengambil udara.

"As-taga ini Naru ? "

"Cup cup cup Naru sudah sini ayo ikut kasaan. "

* * *

"Hikss hikss ." Setelah kejadian yang membuat mereka syok sekarang mereka berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang menangis di pelukan Khusina.

"Cup cup Naru chan sudah jangan nangis, Kau tidak mau makan ramen mu ? hm " Bujuk Khusina.

"Eh souka ? ha'i Naru mau ramen ttebayo! " Kata Naruto dengan semangat dan langsung mengambil Ramenya di tangan Khusina.

"Kami sama Kyuu.. kenapa bisa seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa ? "Tanya Minato memulai percakapan.

"Saat itu aku membuat percobaan lalu saat percobaan aku berhasil tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air kecil, setelah itu aku kembali ke meja percobaanku eh.. ternyata sudah ada Naru chan meminum percobaanku!"Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar di ikuti gerakan tangan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Lagi pula.. kenapa Naru chan bisa membuka pintu rahasiaku yang sangat canggih itu ? " Ucap Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang melahap makananya dengan beringas.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi " Emm slruupp.. anu mudah saja kok hanya tinggal menyebutkan kata 'Apel Is My Life' dan terbukalah pintunya hehe slurrpph..ahhh "

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung sweetdrop lagipula kenapa juga Kyuubi memberi kode yang sangat mudah sekali hah..

"Ehem.. jadi apa kau punya obat penawarnya Kyuu ? " Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. " Balas Kyuubi dengan lempeng tak melihat dahi Khusina yang sudah berbentuk silang.

"GRRRR K-KAU RUBAH BAKA! " dan-

BUAKK

"GYAAAA AMPOUN KAASAN! " Teriak Kyuubi sambil sujud-sujud di kaki Khusina yang masih asik mengoceh.

Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan mata Minato beralih kearah Naruto yang masih asik memakan ramenya yang sesendok lagi habis.

"Naru chan.. " panggil Minato.

"Eh.. ? apa Tousaan ? " Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengahampiri Minato.

"Hari ini Naru tidak usah sekolah dulu yah.. "

"Eh.. kenapa Tousaan ? "

"Tak apa dan Tousaan akan minta izin dengan guru Iruka ok. "

"hooohh ya sudah.. " Ucap Naruto dengan enteng dan melanjutkan jalanya kearah panci ramen.

* * *

DI HIG SCOOL KIDS (Dikelas)

Sasuke menatap jendela dengan pandangan sayu dan lesu, Hari ini tidak ada Natuto sang uke tercinta tadi dia sempat mendengar pembicaraan senseinya Iruka.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke berjalan kearah kelasnya dia hari senang sekali karena hari ini dia akan mengajak ukenya Naruto untuk menemui orang tuanya, Memikirkan saja membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

TAP TAP TAP T-AP

Sasuke berhenti, Saat mendengar nama ukenya di sebut-sebut. Dia berjalan kearah pintu dan dia mendapatkan gurunya Iruka tengah memegang telepon sesekali mengangukkan kepala.

"Ah.. iya Namikaze san saya mengerti oh iya saya turut bersedih atas Naru chan sakit oh.. ya Arigatou Namikaze san.. " dan setelah itu Iruka menutup telpon dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengajar muridnya hari ini. Tak melihat Sasuke yang berwajah Horor.

"A-a-a-apa Naru chan uke ku! Bidadariku! S-s-s-s-sakit ?! " Ucap Sasuke dengan suar bergetar seperti orang pshikopat.

Sasuke Pov.

'Naru chan.. kenapa kau sakit.. tapi kamu sakit apa? Apa demam ? flu ? a-a-atau kecelakaan ? o-oh tidak jangan! Itu tidak mungin oh kami sama.. ' Ucap Sasuke dengan dramastis.

'Yah.. tidak jadi deh.. membawa uke untuk kulihatkan kepada Kaasan dan Tousaan..'Lirih Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke muncul bola lampu berbentuk tomat dan tentu warnanya merah di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'AHA! I HAVE A GOD IDEA'. Sedangkan teman-teman yang melihat itu hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah bingung,cengok, dan ingin tertawa.

'Kenapa aku tidak.. menjenguknya saja dan sekalian bawa Tousaan dan Kasaan khekhekhe.. jadi sekalian aja minta restu.. hehe tenang saja Naru.. cinta kita tak akan terhalang apapun walau ada Orochimaru menari ular sekalipun di depan aku my beloved chibi cute.. '

**To be Continue**

* * *

Aduh..bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat melihat Sasuke saat mengunjungi rumahnya ?

Apa reaksi Sasuke melihat Ukenya menjadi dewasa dan bertambah imut ? Bersujud ?, Meraung-raung ? atau mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak-banyaknya ?

Dan apa reaksi Kyuubi melihat Itachi sang keriput mesum nanti ?

Sedangkan apa reaksi Fugaku dan Minato saat mereka dipertemukan kembali ?

Tak lupa reaksi Mikoto dan Khusina melihat pair Yaoi di depanya mereka secara langsung ? apa iblis Fujoshi yang dulu terkurung akan keluar ?

Semuanya akan di jawab di-

Next Chapter...

Ha'i bagaimana ? seru kah ?

Oh iya maaf ya minna aku lama updet soalnya mood lucy gak enak

terus gak dapat ide sama sekali lagi.. T/o\T

ha'i tapi yang penting udh updet! Ini berkat para review semua

aku paksa-paksain ni nulis padahal sebentar lagi aku mau ujian.. (-_-)b

tapi tak apa...

pke aku mau balas reviewnya.. dlu..

Iria- san : eh.. kurang panjang ? uhh gomen .. dan terus maaf ini cerita datar-datar aja hu hu gomen..

Dan terima kasih atas masukanya.

Qhia503 : hueeee iya.. aku salah nulis mau nulis MAKAN MALAM EH malah nulis MAKA(M) MALAM

Hehehe arigatou udh ngasih tau! Mungkin kalau gak dikasih tau aku gak akan pernah tahu

Jadi arigatou.

Zaky UzuMo : hahaha iya keluarga Namikaze akan selau menjadi Uke keluarga Uchiha hohoho

No smile : sorry yah ada kata-kata jeleknya itu mungkin aku terbawa emosi solanya aku nulis sambil

Marah-marah.

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : Huhoho kalau itu tidak tau1 mungkin itu sudah hukum bumi kali hihihi XD.

Widi orihara : hahaha iya aku tau apa...

Oke untuk semua terima kasih atas selama ini sudah mau me-review fic lucy yang gaje ini

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA

REVIEW ?!


	5. Chapter 5:Masa Lalu FugaMina

Hai Minna~ Chibi Chubi datang lagi denga updet kilat loh~

Oh iya kalian bisa manggil author dengan sebutan ** I**

Dan memang Chibi Chubi sengaja updet karena..

Kalian akan tau jawaban Chibi Chubi jika membacanya hingga

Habis jadi ENJOY! Dan Fic ini juga aku persembahkan buat-

**de-chan love-OPFTNS **

**~MEMPERSEMBAHKAN~**

Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance, humor

Rating : T

Warning: YAOI, Fujoshi,OOC,ABAL DAN ASOY!

Pair: Sasu(chibi)Naru(dewasa)

ItaKyuu

FugaMina

Dan fujoshi kita

KhusiMiko

Kediaman Uchiha

Kediaman Uchiha tepatnya ruang makan keluarga Uchiha hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu menyetuh permukaan piring. Terlihat Itachi sedang makan dan tentu saja semua ikut makan hey.. ini kan ruang makan! Masa.. yang lainya hanya memandang Itachi ?... teleeeeerrrr XD #BUAKK.

"Sasu... bagaimana sekolah barumu ? " Tanya Mikoto kepada anaknya.

"Hn..Bagus. "Balas Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Hmm benarkan Kaasan bilang kalo sekolah itu bagus. "Mikoto tersenyum dan membatin 'Hehehe tak salah aku memilih sekolah yang kata ibu-ibu ada anak berwajah uke siapa tau Sasuke kecantol hihi..'

"Kalau kau Itachi bagaimana sekolahmu ? "Mikoto menatap Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lebar dia tahu jika Kaasanya ini mempunyai indra fujoshi yaitu bisa mendeteksi uke-uke manis dan ternyata benar dia mengikuti perkataan Kaasanya untuk pindah sekolah dan Kaasan benar disana ada uke tsundere manis khekhekhe..Kaasan tahu saja uke seleraku yang menantang.

"Menarik sekali Kaasan. "

"Ouh... bagus itu. "

"Kaasan.. "Panggil bocah berambut pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm..ada apa Sasu chan ? " Tanya Mikoto yang sembari menghentikan acara makanya sebentar dan langsung menatap Sasuke anaknya.

"Aku ingin Tousaan, Kaasan dan kau Itachi-tunjuk Sasuke kearah Itachi yang mau hendak memperotes karena Sasuke tidak memanggilnya dengan sopan- aku ingin kalian menemaniku menjenguk seseorang. " Jelas Sasuke dengan nada biasa.

Fugaku sang kepala keluarga mengangkat alisnya sebelah, Dia bingung untuk apa Sasuke anak bungsunya meminta mereka menjenguk seseorang yang notabenya Fugaku tidak tahu siapa orangnya lagipula kenapa Sasuke peduli ? apa mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan ?. Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat memikirkan kata terakhirnya tadi, Mana mungkin Sasuke yang masih bocah taman kanak-kanak ini sudah errr pacaran huh ?.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia teman sekolahmu ? "Tanya Fugaku dengan datar.

"Hn, Dia teman sekolahku dan dia UKE KU. "Balas Sasuke dengan santai namun kata terakhirnya di beri penekanan, Sasuke sengaja agar mereka dengar dan tidak meminta untuk mengulanginya kedua kali sungguh merepotkan baginya.

GUBRAKK

Semua yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa terjatuh dari kursi makan mereka.' Astaga.. bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang masih bocah sudah mempunyai uke ? ini lebih buruk dari pacaran...' Batin Fugaku menatap horor anaknya. 'Kami sama anak ku! S-s-sasuke mempunyai Uke ? kya~ tak kusangka secepat ini arigatou Kami sama. 'Batin Mikoto siapa lagi coba yang akan membatin seperti itu jika tak lain adalah Mikoto seorang Fujoshi akut huh, Sedangkan Itachi ' Otouto tak kusangka dia nekat dengan santainya dia mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai uke berarti otomatis Otouto mengaku bahwa dirinya-Itachi menelan ludah dengan susah payah- G-g-g-g-g-gay ? t-tidaaaaakkkkkk berarti aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ? dan tidak bisa mendapatkan my lovely foxy ? oh tidak akan kubiarkan.'Batin Itachi dengan membara.

"TIDAK BISA OTOUTO KAU TIDAK BO- "Teriakan Itachi terpotong karena suara teriakan Mikoto.

"KYAAAA KAASAN SETUJU SASU CHAN! KAASAN SANGAT SETUJU! " Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Ekhem!.. Sasuke, Maksudnya Tousan siapa nama errr u-uke mu itu ? " Tanya Fugaku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Huh? Hmm namanya Naruto. "

"Marganya ? "

"Namikaze . "

Hening untuk sementara Fugaku membulatkan matanya tak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya yang manis itu, Mikoto juga ikut membulatkan mantanya sedangkan Itachi yang melihat kedua orang tuanya membulatkan kedua mata. 'Eh?.. dari pada galau mending ikut-ikutan hehe.. 'Batin Itachi yang sudah ikut-mengikut membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa ? Ck, Sudalah... habis makan ini aku mau menjenguk Naru chan pokoknya titik. "Kata Sasuke setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian tapi bisa di bilang Sasuke pergi kekamar untuk berdandan keren ia mau Naru chan saat ia datang sudah langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat tapi kalau bisa ciuman panas. Ck.. pervert sekali kau Sasuke!

Mikoto menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan perihatin Mikoto bisa mengingat waktu dulu dia, Khusina sahabatnya seorang fujoshi dan Minato kekasih Fugaku.

FLASHBACK

"Mi-minato aku mencintaimu! maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku ? " Minato membulatkanya dengan lebar pasalnya yang menembaknya ini adalah seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari kecilnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku seorang pemuda tampan, kaya , arogan dan yah.. pokoknya sempurna dan sekarang dia menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Namikaze Minato seorang pemuda tampan.

"..." Minato masih diam, dia belum bangun dari alam sadarnya dia merasa seperti terbang di udara serasa entahlah Minato tak bisa mengartikan ini.

"Minato! Minato! Apa jawabanmu ? " Tanya Fugaku yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minato, sedari tadi Minato tak kunjung bangun dari alam sadarnya mankanya Fugaku mencoba mengguncang tubuh Minato dan yah... terbukti ampuh.

"Eh? "Pekik Minato yang sadar akan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa jawabanmu ? "Tanya Fugaku sekali lagi

Minato menatap Fugaku yang sangat tidak Uchiha itu, Minato baru pertama kali melihat seorang Fugaku gugup, panik, dan tergesa-gesa. Minato beralih ke mata hitam onyx Fugaku dia menatap dalam-dalam bola mata itu. Onyx dan Shappier bertatapan saling menyelami kedua mata bola yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Fugaku apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ? " Tanya Minato yang masih menatap kedua Onyx Fugaku dengan Intens.

"Tentu Minato, Cintaku ini sudah lama terpendam sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi. " Balas Fugaku dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. Sedangkan Minato tak percaya jika Fugaku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis.

"Fu-fugaku kun ya.. a-aku menerima mu. "

Fugaku diam sesaat dia masih tak percaya bahwa cintanya selama ini akan terbalaskan. 'Arigatou Kami sama.'Ucap Fugaku dalam hati.

Fugaku langsung memeluk Minato dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan dia tidak akan mengecewakan Minato dan setelah itu di tutup dengan adegan ciuman panas oleh pasangan baru kita Fugaku dan Minato.

Di belakang Fugaku dan Minato yang asik berciuman panas terdapat 2 orang wanita yang satunya berambut merah dan yang satunya berambut hitam mereka menangis bahagia melihat sahabat laki-laki mereka jadian juga pasalnya 2 orang wanita yang bernama Khusina berambut merah darah dan Mikoto berambut hitam mengkilat ini sudah tahu bahwa kedua sahabat laki-laki mereak saling mencintai.

"Hiks..hiks Mi-mikoto akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih ya hiks.. "Ucap Khusina yang memeluk Mikoto dengan erat begitupun sebaliknya.

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks kau betul Khusina aku turut bahagia.. "Balas Mikoto.

"Dan juga m-mereka p-pasangan yang hot kya~ lihat Fugaku agresif sekali. "Teriak Khusina yang awalnya menangis bahagia tiba-tiba langsung senangnya bukan main melihat adegan FugaMina.

"Eh~ Kya~ kau b-benar dan coba lihat Minato juga tak mau kalah uhhh Uke agresif.. tapi Khusina kecilkan suara mu kau tak mau kan ketahuan FugaMina nanti mereka berhenti loh~ yah gak jadi deh mengabadikan momentnya. " Jelas Mikoto.

"Ekh...! Gomen ne~ Miko chan oh iya kamu tidak lupa kan membawa kameranya ? "

"Khukhukhu tentu aku tidak akan lupa Khusi chan. "

"Khukhukhu. "

CKLIK BRRRZZZZT

"Eh Fugaku cahaya apa tadi itu ? " Tanya Minato yang sudah melepaskan ciumanya dengan Fugaku.

"Ck.. tidak ada apa-apa Minato. "

"Tapi..tapi... Hmmmpp nhhh.." Tak mau menunggu lama Fugaku langsung kembali melumat bibir Minato.

"Ck.. Mikoto kau lupa mematikan suara dan cahaya lampunya. "Kesal Khusina.

"hehehe.. Gomen Khusi chan. "Balas Mikoto.

"Eh.. ? Khusina kau..hidungmu berdarah..! "

"Ekkhh? Gahh... tissu Mikoto aku perlu tissu! "

"A-aku tidak bawa Khusina.. "

"Heh? Kya~ gimana ini ? "

"hehehe.."

FLASHBACK END

Mikoto tersenyum kecil saat dia mengingat kejadian itu dimana dia dan Khusina mengabdikan pasangan FugaMina namun Mikoto kembali ingat saat masa dimana Fugaku dan Minato berpisah karena orang tua dari keluarga Fugaku tidak merestui hubungan mereka dan orang tua Fugaku sudah mendapatkan calon pendamping Fugaku. Fugaku dan Minato tetap menolak tapi apa daya orang tua Fugaku memang keras kepala terpaksa mereka menikah dengan seorang wanita namun Fugaku memberi syarat bahwa perempuan yang akan di nikahinya nikahi adalah Aku sedangkan Minato juga harus menikahi Khusina namun di perintahkan Fugaku.

FLASHBACK

"Kau.. harus menikah dengan seorang perempuna Fugaku! "Ucap seorang pria paruh baya kepada anaknya yang tengah memeluk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yaitu Minato yang menangis.

"Tidak aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan Tousaan. "Balas Fugaku menatap ayahnya dengan penuh dengan keyakinan.

"TIDAK BISA KAU HARUS! LAGIPULA MANA BISA DIA MEMBERIKAN KETURUNAN! "

Fugaku terdiam dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan ayahnya yang sekarang tersenyum puas, dia mencomba mencari cara hingga sebuah ide muncul.

Mikoto dan Khusina hanya menangis melihat perkelahian ini mereka bingung harus bagaimana.

"Baik.. aku akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan- " Ayah Fugaku kali ini menyeringai senang dan sedangkan Minato membelakkan mata tidak percaya yang di ucapkan Fugaku.

"Tapi aku hanya mau menikahi Uchiha Mikoto saja.. "Mikoto langsung syok mendengar perkataan itu sebenarnya tidak hanya Mikoto yang syok namu Minato dan Khusina juga sama.

Ayah Fugaku menimbang-nimbang sekaligus memperhatikan Mikoto dari atas sampai bawah hingga..

"Oke Tousaan...akan setuju kali ini dan kau Mikoto besok kau harus bawa orang tua.. aku ingin membahas pernikahan mu seminggu lagi.. "Setelah itu Ayah Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Minato, Fugaku Mikoto, dan Khusina.

Fugaku mendekati Minato dan langsung memeluknya.

"Minato maaf hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak menikahi calon pilihan ayahku. "

"Fu-fugaku hiks.. aku aku mencintai mu.. hiks hiks. "Ucap Minato sembari menangis.

"Aku juga Minato...Mikoto aku mohon terima aku menjadi suamimu aku mohon. " Pinta Fugaku ke Mikoto yang tidak percaya bahwa Fugaku akan memohon-mohon kepadanya.

"Fugaku kau..kenapa memilih aku.. "Tanya Mikoto yang sudah mendekati Fugaku.

"Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya dan hanya kau lah.. yang aku sayangi selain Minato dan Khusina "

"Ya.. Fugaku aku menerima mu.."Balas Mikoto tersenyum lembut kearah Fugaku.

"Hounto ni.. Arigatou Mikoto.."

"Dan kau Minato aku ingin kau menikahi Khusina.. aku hanya bisa merelakanmu dengan Khusina saja."

Minato menatap Khusina meminta persetujuan dan Khusina pun membalas dengan menganggukan kepala.

Sunyi dan suara tangis itulah yang kini terasa di tempat mereka.

FLASHBACK END

Mikoto sangat sedih waktu kejadian itu, Mikoto mendatangi Fugaku yang masih terdiam.

"Fugaku.. apa kau masih mencintai Minato.. "Tanya Mikoto menatap dua bola hitam suaminya.

"A-aku tidak tahu Mikoto.. "Balas Fugaku dengan bimbang.

"Apa kau nanti akan ikut ? lagipula kita lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka.. aku juga ingin tahu kabar mereka. "

"Ya.. aku akan ikut.. "

Itachi menatap kedua orang tuanya yang seperti adegan drama itu dia lebih memilih pergi kekamarnya.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Hey.. Kyuu nii aku... tampan tidak saat seperti ini.. "Tanya Naruto yang asik memperhatikan tubuhnya lewat kaca.

"Ck.. Naru dari tadi kau hanya di kaca... ayo cepat kita makan malam.. kalo tidak ramen mu di makan Bakakoro. " Balas Kyuubi sembari keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Akkhhh ramen kuuuuuuuuuuuuuu "

"Hey.. Minato apa Naru akan sekolah dengan tubuh besar ini.." Tanya Khusina yang sudah mendudukan diri dii kursi makan.

"Tentu saja tidak Khusina..lagipula aku sudah meminta izin ke Iruka dan Tsunade. "

"Hmmm pintar juga kau Minato... "

"AH? Berarti selama ini aku bodoh.."

"Ya betul! "

"Aissshh jahat seka- "

"KAAASSSAAAN MANA RAMEN NARU?! APA DI MAKAN BAKAKORO ? " Tanya Naruto dengan teriakan membahana.

BLETAK

"NARU! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ADA YANG MENYENTUH RAMEN MU TAHU! DAN JANG BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU JANTUNG KAASAN KAGET TAHU LAGIPULA TAK AKAN ADA BAKAKORO DI SINI! "

"iittaaai.. Kaasan juga berteriak uhhh.. "Balas Naruto yang menggosok-gosok benjolan menyala di kepalanya.

"Itu gara-gara kau Naru.. "Tiba-tiba Kyuubi datang yang sudah di kursi makanya dengan santai dia langsung melahap makanya tidak melihat Naruto dan Khusina menatapnya dengan kesal.

BLETAK BLETAK

"Iiitaaii sssaakit Kaasan! Naru! "

"Weeek! Biarin "

"Ck. Su-"

TING TONG TING TONG

"Ekh ? Kyuubi cepat buka pintunya ada tamu mungkin. "Perintah Khusina.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu rumah di belakangnya ada Naruto yang ikut.

"Siapa malam-malam begini yang mau bertamu ? "Ucap Kyuubi yang sudah memegang knop pintu.

"Entahlah Kyuu nii. " Balas Naruto yang mengangkat kedua bahunya.

CKLEK

"Summimasen.."Kata seorang wanita berambut hitam di belakangnya terdapat pria berwajah datar sedangkan pemuda berambut panjang menatap Kyuubi dengan berbinar dan bocah berambut pantat ayam langsung saja masuk tanpa izin.

"Eh ? summimasen ca- " Mata Kyuubi membulat melihat sosok Itachi yang menatapnya layaknya bocah kecil di depan rumahnya.

"Hey.. Kyuu chan ... apa kabar.. "Ujar Itachi mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyuubi yang syok.

BRAKK

"Kyuu nii kenapa kau tutup pintunya? Siapa yang datang ? "Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa. "Balas Kyuubi dengan gelengan gugup seperti robot.

"HEY.. KYUU KENAPA KAU TUTUP PINTUNYA CK BODOH."Kata Khusina yang hendak menghajar Kyuubi namun ditahan Minato.

"Sssttt sudahlah.. kita buka kan pintu dulu.. "

CKLEK

"Ah.. Gomen ne~ atas kesalahan anakku gome- "Minato terpaku melihat sososk mantan kekasihnya di depan wajahnya.

"Fu-fu-fugaku.! ? "Ucap Minato terbata-bata.

"Minato ? "

Tubuh Khusina menenggang tak kala mendengar nama Fugaku, dia berjalan kearah pintu dan dia mendapati Mikoto tersenyum dan Minato yang syok akan Fugaku di depanya.

HENING

HENING

HENING

"Hey... tidak bisa kah... kita masuk dulu. "Suara Sasuke memecahkan keyunsian dan kesadaran orang-orang.

"Ah.. Gomen ne~ ayo silahkan masuk. "Ucap Minato mempersilahkan tamunya.

"Mikoto lama tak bertemu .. "Ucap Khusina memeluk tubuh Mikoto.

"Ha'i Khusina.. lama tak jumpa.. kau masih tetap muda.. " Balas Mikoto.

" Kau dapat dari mana alamatku Mikoto ? "

"Ah.. aku dapat dari wali kelas Sasuke.. eh ngomong-ngomong katanya anakmu yang bernama Naruto sakit ? "

"Eh.. sebenarnya dia tidak sakit hanya saja dia err.. dekatkan kupingmu Mikoto. "

Mikoto mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Khusina

Pssst psstt psssstt pst

"Uwoohhh kok bisa seperti itu ? "Tanya Mikoto yang kaget atas bisikan tersebut.

"Huh.. itu gara-gara anak ku yang sulung namanya Kyuubi. "

Mikoto dan Khusina menatap Kyuubi yang berkelahi dengan Itachi yang terus menggodanya dengan kata-kata gombal.

"Eh Khusi chan Itachi anaku menyukai anak mu.. apa kau setuju ? "

"Hihihihi... tentu saja aku setuju Miko chan tak kusangka naluri fujoshi kita tidak hilang juga."

"hihihi.. tentu Khusi chan oh iya ayo kita kedapur kita tinggalkan Fugaku dan Minato aku ingin mereka berbagi rindu.. "Ucap Mikoto menatap Khusina setelah itu mereka beralih menatap FugaMina yang tidak mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Hmm kau benar ayo kita pergi.."

Minato tidak akan pernah sekalipun bahwa dia akan beretemu dengan Fugaku yang sebenarnya dia masih mencintai pria ini. Minato sedikit tersipu karena melihat Fugaku yang masih tetap keren seperti dulu.

"Minato apa kabar ? "Kali ini Fugaku memberanikan diri bertanya dan duduk di sebelah Minato karena dia tadi melihat Mikoto dan Khusina memberi isyarat untuk mendekati Minato.

"Fuga-ku kun... a-aku baik-baik saja."Balas Minato dengan wajah memerah melihat Fugaku yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sangat dekat sedangkan Fugaku menyeringai senang tak menyangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya masih manis dan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun seperti dulu.

"Hn.. kau tetap manis Minato chan.. "Goda Fugaku membuat Minato tambah memerah.

"Fugaku kau juga masih keren dan suka gombal. "

"Tentu saja. "

"Ck.. harga diri mu juga tetap tinggi. "

"Hn. "

Sasuke menatap cengok kearah ayahnya yang tengah menggoda seorang pria yang menurut Sasuke manis, Bisa-bisa nya Tousaan nya mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal seperti ini.

"Ck. Aku mau mencari Naru chan saja dari pada menonto opera koran murahan seperti itu. "Ujar Sasuke yang berjalan kearah dapur lebih tepatnya mau menanyakan Naruto ukenya berada.

"Bibi Khusina di mana Naruto ? "

"Oh Naru chan di kamarnya Sasuke. "

"Hn, Arigatou bibi."

"Ya sama-sama Sasu.."

Di depan cermin besar dan sepanjang ukuran orang dewasa terdapat seorang pemuda dengan machonya membuka bajunya yang menampakan perut rata dan terdapat kotak-kotak namun tidak terlalu mencolok kalian bisa katakan bahwa dia mempunyai perut Six pack yeah.. itulah nama kerenya.

"hohoho seperti kakak-kakak tampan di film hehe Naru hebat. " Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembarti meraba-raba perut six packnya.

"Pasti Kyuu nii iri aku mempunya perut seperti ini dia kan pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin perutnya seperti Naru eh.. apa tuh namanya six-six back ? eh lain six pakk? Iya.. six pakk hehe.. " Ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

CKLEK

"Naru chan.. apa kamu a- "Sasuke bocah yang membuka pintu tadi mengangakan mulutnya melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan ukenya hanya saja dia bertubuh dewasa sebenarnya mulut Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan air liurnya karena melihat pemuda itu tidak memakai baju dan melihatkan perutnya dan kancing celananya sudah terbuka.

'Andai kau buka juga celana mu wahai pemuda uke sempurna.. 'Ucap Sasuke dalam hati tapi tiba-tiba pikiranya ke uke pujaan hatinya 'Akhh bisa-bisanya aku menghianati Naru chan ku! Ah gomen Naru.. '

Naruto yang mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya pun menolehkan kepalanya dari kaca cermin dan dia melihat Sasuke teman sekolahnya tengah mengangakan mulutnya tak lupa air terjun menagalir lancar di mulutnya Sasuke.

"Eh.. ? Sasu..kok kamu bisa di sini ? "Tanya Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar dengan polos.

Sasuke terkesip bagaimana pemuda yang aslinya Sasuke tak tau namanya malah memanggilnya dengan akrab.

"K-kau siapa ? dan Naru chan di mana..! " Ujar Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Ech... Sasu ini Naru..! kau tidak mengenalku ? "

"Kau bohong! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA NARU! "Teriak Sasuke yang kesal karena menurutnya pemuda di depanya bohong.

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar Sasuke berteriak marah kepadanya tak lama mata Naruto pun di genangi air dan di bagian pipinya terdapat merah-merah karena sedih, Naruto pun berlari menuju Kaasanya sembari menangis dan berteriak.

"hiks..hiks..huwweeeeee Kaasan ! SASUKE MEMBENTAK NARU HUWEEEEEEE... "

Sasuke yang bingung akhirnya mengejar pemuda yang masih tidak di ketahuinya.

"Kyuu chan kenapa kau lari honey! "Panggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengejar pujaan hatinya yang kabur sedari tadi.

"KAU! DASAR KERIPUT MESUM! MENJAUH DARI KU!- AKHH "

DUKK

Itachi berlari kencang saat ukenya jatuh terkena karpet ruang tamu.

"Hehehe Kyuu kau sekarang tidak bisa lari.. "Ucap Itachi sembari menyeringai ke wajah Kyuubi yang berwajah asem bukanya membantu malah bersombong ria.

"Ck.. tidak akan pernah tuan terhomat keriput MESUM! "

SREETT BRUKK

"haha sudah kubilang tidak akan pernah KE-RI-PUT! " Ujar Kyuubi yang baru saja menarik kaki Itachi dan otomatis Itachi jatuh kelantai.

"Akhh kau kejam Kyuu.. "

"Heh..bia-"Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong saat suara teriakan diiring tangis menggelegar muncul.

"HUWEEEE KAASAN! SASU MEMBENTAK NARU! HUWEEEEEE.. "

Khusina yang asik bercicikan ria dengan Mikoto langsung kaget mendengar anaknya datang-datang memeluknya dengan erat dan tak lupa tangisanya.

"Naru kenapa ? "Tanya Khusina sembari mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Huweeee Kaasan tadi Sasu membentak Naru.. "Rajuk Naruto.

"Sasu chan kau tidak boleh membentak Naru .. "Kata Mikoto kepada anaknya yang ngos-ngosan mengejar Naruto yang berlari cepat sekali.

"Hosh..hoshh dia bukan Naru ku Kaasan..hosh. "Balas Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah.

Khusina dan Mikoto berpandangan cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Mereka lupa memberitahu jika Naruto berubah menjadi dewasa.

"Ah! Kaasan lupa bahwa Naru sebenarnya- "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sasuke memangut-mangutkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kaasannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ke Naruto yang masih menangis karenanya. Sasuke berjalan ke tempat Naruto , Naruto menatap balik Sasuke dengan mata sembab.

"Naru.. maafkan Sasu ya.. "Ujar Sasuke memberikan tanganya ke depan arah Naruto yang menatapnya polos.

"hiks enghh.. Sasu.. mnhh Naru maafkan hehe ."Balas Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. "

SREEETTT CUP

Kyuubi dan Minato membulatkan matanya melihat perbuatan Sasuke yang seenak udelnya menarik tangan Naruto dan melumat bibir Naruto walau sebentar.

"GRRRRR KAU DASAR BOCAH PANTAT AYAM MESUM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU! "

Sasuke menyeringai dan membatin 'Bagus jika Naru chan besar berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun ke Naru..khukhu .. '

Minato menatap Fugaku yang tampangnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Fugaku.. "Panggil Minato.

"Hn? "

"Anakmu.. sama mesumnya dengan kau.. "

"Hn tentu..diakan anakku keluarga Uchiha.. "

"Ck.. sombong sekali kau.. "

"Hn." Dan-

**oOo TO BE CONTINUE oOo**

Hahaha bagaimana minna san ? puaskah kalian atas panjangnya fic chapter ini ?

Ah.. Gomen jika masih belum panjang.. m(_ _)m

Hehe ini author sengaja panjangin karena author ingin HIATSU eh atau HIATUS ya ?

Ah pokoknya Chibi Rabbit mina izin dulu ya minna~

OH..iya maaf ya jika banyak salah soalnya Chibi Rabbit buru buru jadi gak sempat

Di edit jadi mohon di maklumi.. minna..

Chibi Rabbit mau tanya.. kalian ingin pasangan FugaMina kembali..

Atau tetap berpisah ?

Dan apa kalian ingin Sasuke ikut besar atau Tidak ?

Oke Minna aku tunggu jawaban terbanyak kalian jaa ne~

TAPI KITA BALAS DULU REVIEWNYA..

Iria-san: Hieeeee kualitas fic aku menurun? Hiks.. oke Gomen ya.. minna atas berkurangnya

Kualitas fic Chibi Chubi.. (_ _) tapi semoga chap kali ini akan lebih baik jadi arigatou

Atas Masukan dan saranya Iria-san.

Qhia503: Emmhh kasi besar gak yahh ?.. oke yang paling banyak suara akan Chibi Chubi pilih oke!

Tetap review ya...

**Dan**

**SEKALI LAGI **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**ATAS**

**REVIEW DAN MASUKAN CHAP-CHAP SEBELUMYA**

**TENTANG FIC INI!**

**Chibi Rabbit **

**MINTA**

**IZIN**

**MAU HIATUS/HIATSU **

**DULU YA MINNA~**

**SOALNYA Chibi Rabbit MAU **

**ULANGAN SEKOLAH !**

**REVIEW ?**


	6. Chapter 6: Liburan Ke pantai!

_**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Very OOC, Yaoi forefer, maybe Typo**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Whats Going On Here?**_

_**Chappie 6 (Six)**_

Di kediaman Namikaze, Di pagi hari sangat berbeda bukan karena cuacanya mendung malah sangat cerah atau rumah ini suram layaknya rumah nenek sihir, Bukan! sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya. Rumah ini tampak berbeda karena keempat mahluk bermargma _**Uchiha **_ini terdiri dari satu wanita dan tiga orang laki-laki yang sangat kita ketahui bahwa mereka memiliki nama yaitu Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke sepertinya mereka tengah asik akan aktivitas menggangu uke mereka kecuali MikoKushi yang asik akan dunia fantasy fujoshi mereka, Right... Kita alihkan ke Sasuke.

Terlihat Naruto dewasa yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa tengah memangku Sasuke bocah yang menyeringai nista. Sasuke sedikit menyamankan duduknya di paha Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri asik akan ramen cup yang di beri Sasuke yang notabenya bertujuan untuk hal ini.

Kyuubi yang melihat betapa mesum dan kurang ajarnya bocah Uchiha bungsu itu, Mulai mendekati Sasuke yang asik memandangi wajah ukenya namun baru saja Kyuubi hendak berdiri sudah di tarik tangan kananya oleh keriput mesum.

"Apa-apaan kau keriput! Minggir. " Seru Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Ma..Ma..Ma..No Kyuubi, Jangan ganggu kesenangan my lovely otouto ne~ lebih baik kau bermain denganku hehe.. " Ucap Itachi dengan cengiran mesum.

"Ck, Kau lihat-Kyuubi menunjuk Sasuke lalu Fugaku- kau! Dan mereka semua para lelaki keturunan Uchiha sangat mesum dan brengsek tahu! " Bentak Kyuubi yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Itachi.

"Hohoho...Terima kasih atas pujian kamu Kyuu chan, Memang keluarga Uchiha sangat mengangumkan terlebih di hubungan karisma.." Ucap Itachi sedangkan wajah Kyuubi yang mendengar itu memanas lalu-

TWITCH

TWITCH

"KAU! SIAPA YANG MEMUJI UCHIHA BRENGSEK KERIPUT! "

"Hm...Kau. " Balas Itachi dengan wajah lempeng.

TWITCH

PLAK

"Aw...Aiisssh sa-sakit Kyuu. " Ringis Itachi menahan sakit di pipi kirinya yang memerah karena terkena tamparan sedap Kyuubi yang se-sedap mie indonesia itu.

"Rasakan! Sekali lagi ka- "

"Ne~ Sasu kenapa kau ingin menciumku ?, Naru jadi susah makan ramen ne~ " Ucap suara yang memecahkan kemarahan sang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dengan gerakan patah-patah tak lupa wajah horornya. Kyuubi melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan melebihi kengerian Orochimaru saat menari ular di sekolahnya, Terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di pangkuan Naruto lalu si uchiha bocah itu mencoba mecium Naruto dengan bibir monyong yang sudah siap layaknya moncong pistol.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan gerakan secepat Eyeshield 21 lalu setelah itu-

SREETT

BLETAK

"Dasar bocah pantat ayam mesum! Menjauh kau dari adik ku. " Ucap Kyuubi yang baru saja menjauhkan Sasuke lalu menjitak kepala Sasuke hingga benjol.

"..."

Kyuubi megerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak mendengar balasan bocah pantat ayam.

"Hey bocah.." Panggil Kyuubi.

"..."

"Hoy..Otouto kau kenapa ? " Tanya Itachi.

"..."

Kyuubi dan Itachi berpandangan cukup lama hingga suara tangis memcahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hiks..Hiks..Huwee..Hiks.. "

Itachi dan Kyuubi berpandangan sekali lagi saat mereka melihat wajah Sasuke menangis, Demi Masashi Kishimoto seorang Fudan! Kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis hanya karena di jitak ? atau memang jitakan Kyuubi sangat sedap se-sedap mie indonesia ?.

"Kau kenapa menangis bocah pantat ayam mesum. "

Setelah Kyuubi mengucapkan itu dengan sedikit gelagapan lalu tangisan Sasuke pun reda tapi sodara-sodara! Setelah Kyuubi menghela nafas saat tangisan Sasuke reda kini Sasuke menangis dengan kenjanganya, Oh...Apa maksudnya di balik tangis seorang Uchiha Sasuke ?.

"Huweeee Hiks..Huweeee ..HUWEEEEEEE.. "

Seakan terkena suara kapal laut tetanic yang hendak berangkat, Kedua telinga Kyuubi langsung memerah dengan jelasnya sedangkan wajah Itachi sudah berekspresi bodoh karena yang sejak tadi ia sweetdrop lalu syok karena kelakuan Sasuke adiknya yang sangat OOC ini.

"H-hey Ke-keriput suruh bocah p-pantat ayam itu berhenti. " Seru Kyuubi dengan gugup.

"..."

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan biasa lalu wajah Kyuubi menghoror tak kala melihat wajah Itachi yang bodoh tak lupa air terjun yang mengalir dengan lancarnya di sudut bibir kanan Itachi.

Naruto yang tadi asik akan makanan ramenya kini menatap kearah kakaknya lalu Itachi setelah itu dia beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang menangis, Lambat laun wajah Naruto menjadi ekspresi iba karena melihat Sasuke seperti itu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju Sasuke berada sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menangis dengan menundukan kepala mengangkatkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga seringai yang tercetak di bibir Sasuke terlihat tak lupa mata Sasuke yang berkilat.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto pun berjongkok di depan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke yang notabenya merencanakan sesuatu ini mengangkat kepalanya lalu terlihatlah wajah Sasuke yang sangat memperihatinkan, Dua bola mata hitamya sengaja di besarkanya agar berkesan imut lalu di hidung Sasuke terdapat cairan berlendir sedikit tak lupa di wajah Sasuke basah karena air mata Sasuke sendiri, Sungguh Naruto sangat iba melihat wajah Sasuke karena saat dia melihat wajah ini entah kenapa dia jadi ingat acara di salah satu stasiun tv indonesia jika tidak salah judulnya " Anak Pinggiran ", Hah...Menonton itu membuat Naruto menangis dan gilanya lagi dia ingin sekali memberi semua ramen yang ia punya untuk orang itu, Sungguh...Sangat dermawan rupanya kau Naruto.

"Ne~ Sasu kata Kaasan kalau laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis. " Ucap Naruto dengan kedua telapak tanganya sudah berada di kedua sisi pipi Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menambahkan efek memperihatinkan di wajahnya dengan pura-pura batuk.

"Ne~ Sasu sudahlah jangan sedih coba deh kayak Naru tidak pernah menangis seperti itu, Naru kan laki-laki. " Seru Naruto dengan semangat lalu kedua mata shappier Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa apa dia sudah mengerti dan di jawab anggukan Sasuke, Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lebar tanpa di duga-duga oleh Kyuubi, Itachi yang memang sedari tadi menonton semua apa yang terjadi, Naruto dengan santainya langsung mengecup dahi Sasuke.

CUP

'Kurang ajar! Ternyata dia sudah merencanakan hal ini!.' Itulah batin Kyuubi saat melihat adegan itu.

'Huwaa..My otouto sudah 3 kali dapat ciuman dari ukenya huwee aku belum dapat dari Kyuu chan ku. ' Tangis Itachi di dalam hatinya karena iri akan adiknya.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat dirinya di kecup ?

Di belakang Sasuke munculah background piala emas besar yang di dalamnya di isi bunga-bunga mekar lalu di kedua sisi piala itu terdapat kembang api yang meluncurkan sebuah letusan bertuliskan "YOU WIN! " hingga berulang-ulang namun semua fantasy Sasuke, Kyuubi yang mengumpat terus-menerus, Itachi yang ber-iri ria akan adiknya dan Naruto yang langsung melepaskan kecupan di dahi Sasuke membuat wajah Sasuke buram, Hilang seketika.

"Kalian! Bersiap-siaplah karena kita akan KE PANTAI! " Seru Mikoto dan Kushina dengan semangat.

"..." Semua yang mendengarkan itu memasanga wajah syok minus Naruto yang memasang wajah innocent.

"UAPAA ?! "

"CEPAT TIDAK USAH BANYAK BICARA! CEPAT BERESKAN PAKAIAN KALIAN! KARENA KITA MENGINAP DI SALAH SATU PENGINAPAN PANTAI ITU."

"HAHH ? "

"GRRR 1 2- "

"Huwaaaa Iya. "

"Ne~ t-tapi Kaasan kita tidak bawa pakaian. " Ucap Itachi yang sudah berada di depan ibunya lalu di ikuti anggukan oleh Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Tenang Kaasan kemarin sudah menelpon supir untuk membawakanya kesini dan pakaian kalian ada di kamar dan CEPAT SIAPKAN! "

"SIAP KOMANDAN! " Srentak semua.

Wah..Wah..Bagaimana ceritanya Keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha ini saat berlibur di pantai ? Whoaa pasti banyak kejadian terlebih ada seme-seme mesum..

Terutama untuk Sasuke dan Itachi yang mempunyai nafsu besar akan uke mereka

Tapi tenang saja karena tidak akan pernah ada lemon karena inikan rate: T minna~

Walaupun Sasuke dan Itachi meminta rate:M kepada saya hingga mereka sujud di kaki saya khukhukhu... Maaf para seme saya lebih mencintai para uke!

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Silahkan anda menunggu di chap selanjutnya minna( TT\(_ _)/TT ) #Terbang menuju dunia yaoi(?)

Oh iya maaf pendek karena urusan sekolah banyak banget ne~ sumpah deh~ TToTTv

Ne~ thanks to:

_**Dee**_**vil-chan yokkei no aozora, ca kun, UzuSeichi, Little Hirusena, hatakehanahungry, Daevict024, de-chan love-OPFTNS, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, NamikazeNoah, , Qhia503, whitypearl,laila. , Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Guest (lain kali kasih nama oke! ) dan lain-lain**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Review lagi ya... minna dan maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan kehendak para minna san..**


	7. Chapter 7: Iblis Itachi telah bangkit

Suara ombak laut terdengar dengan jelas bagaikan alunan lagu yang yang natural dan alami, burung-burung laut berkicau dengan nyaringnya bagaikan suara seluring yang merdu dengan lancarnya mereka semua menyeruakanya, angin ombak laut menerpa pohon kelapa yang tinggi dengan lembutnya, sesekali daun bergesek. Pantai, itulah suasananya dan Pantai adalah salah satu keindahan dunia, h-ah dan-

SREEETT

CKLEK

BLAM

"PANTAI! HERE WE GO! "

"YEEEAAAAAAHHH! "

"Hn."

Mereka akan menikmatinya...

* * *

**Whats Going On Here ?**

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T+**

**Pair: (ChibiSasu)Naru, ItaKyuu, FugaMina and last MikoKushi (Friendship)**

**Warning: YAOI, very OOC.**

**MAU NGE-FLAME SILAHKAN SAJA! I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

Di sebuah kursi pantai terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berkulit eksotis tengah meminum jus jeruk dengan sexynya sehingga terlihat beberapa gadis terpana melihat tubuh six pack pemuda sexy itu sedangkan di samping pemuda itu terlihat bocah berambut emo dengan kesal dia melipat kedua tangan mungilnya. Sasuke nama bocah itu menatap tajam kesetiap gadis maupun pria yang melihat tubuh ukenya. Mendengus marah, Sasuke menolehkan pandanganya ke tubuh ukenya. Sasuke menjilat lidahnya sendiri lalu menelan air liurnya sendiri, benar-benar menggoda tubuh ukenya ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menerkamnya, apalagi Naruto hanya memakai boxer rubah chibi yang baru di beli saat mampir ke mall terlebih dahulu sebelum kepantai.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat ukenya berada namun tiba-tiba saja di samping kiri Naruto, muncul sosok pemuda. Yah yang...Menurut Sasuke, mirip dengan dirinya tapi tentu dia lebih awesome right guys ? apalagi cowok itu memiliki udel bodong. Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Hai namaku Himura Sai, kau siapa manis ? " Tanya Sai dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke menjijikan. Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat pemuda itu dengan santainya memegang tangan ukenya dan apa itu manis ? tidak ada yang boleh menggoda ukenya! .

Naruto yang memang dari awal tidak meyadari keberadaan Sai ini pun mendudukan tubuhnya setelah tadi tubuhnya berbaring menyandar tubuh, Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di depanya "Hehe...Namikaze Naruto. " Diselingi cengiran manis membuat wajah Sai memerah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya melihat betapa polos ukenya. 'Grrrr awas kau pemuda bodong!' batin Sasuke garang. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencekik leher Sai lalu dia membantinya lalu menyembelihnya layaknya qurban lalu dia ingin mengeluarkan organ-organya lalu OKE STOP IT! Author gak mau jelasin perasaan Sasuke lebih dari ini, nanti malah jadi fic horor lagi.

Sai mendekati Naruto lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, setelah itu dia mengambil tangan Naruto kembali dan mengecupnya sedangkan sang empu yang dicium hanya memandang polos Sai.

"BAKA! DASAR KAU MAHLUK MENJIJIKAN! " Teriak Sasuke dengan menyentakkan tanganya, lalu dia berlari menerjang Sai dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai kaki kanan Sai.

BUAK

"Ouch! Ck, siapa kau bocah pantat ayam! " Seru Sai yang meloncat-loncat memegangi kaki kananya.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu dia dengan mantapnya menatap tajam sosok Sai yang juga menatap balik, 'Dia pikir dia siapa huh!' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku adalah SEMENYA! " Sergah Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata semenya. Tapi apa reaksi dari seorang Himura Sai ?.

"..." ?

"..."! lalu

XD

"HAHAHAHA... BOCAH-BOCAH KAU INI MASIH BOCAH KAU TAHU! Mana mungkin kau mengerti hal beginian fiyuuh~ " Ujar Sai.

Sasuke menggeram marah setelah itu dia menyeringai saat otak jenius Uchihanya mendapatkan ide yang akan membuat seorang Himura Sai Skak matt.

"Kau tidak percaya huh ? "

"Tentu bocah. "

"Baiklah. "

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk dan yang sedari tadi juga menonton kegiatan Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke menaiki kursi Naruto, setelah itu dia menduduki paha Naruto atau lebih tepatnya duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Dengan bakat yang di milikinya Sasuke mengubah wajahnya menjadi seperti orang-orang yang memelas.

"N-naru~ cium aku~ " Pinta Sasuke yang sudah memegang kedua sisi pipi Naruto. Oh...Coba lihat mata Sasuke yang berair, rambut Sasuke yang melayu dan apa itu di matanya terdapat binar-binar. Kedua mata Naruto mengsayu, Oh man! Ternyata Naruto teringat acara stasiun Indonesia yang bernama "Anak Pinggiran " ( lagi ).

"Uh...Sasu kenapa sedih ? " Tanya Naruto dengan memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hiks aku ingin di cium Naru lalu aku ingin Naru memberitahu ke –Sasuke menunjuk Sai sedangkan Sai hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung- Dia! Bahwa Naru adalah uke Sasu oke ? "

"Oke, tapi Sasu jangan nangis ya. " Jelas Naruto.

"Hu'um. "

CUP

Naruto dengan lancar selancar jalanya Author dia mencium bibir Sasuke untuk beberapa detik. Sai mengangakan mulutnya tak lupa mata yang melotot 'Muke gile tuh bocah! Enak banget di cipok! ' Sai...Sai loe kata Naruto ikan koi cipok-cipok-an.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Sai, lalu dia berjalan menuju Sai dengan di sebelahnya Naruto tengan memegang tangan mungil Sasuke.

"Dobe siapa seme mu ? " Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Uh dasar teme! Ne~ semeku Uchiha Sasuke. " Seru Naruto.

DOR

Tunggu apa itu ?, oh ternyata itu adalah Sai garis bawah SAI dan suara tembakan tadi berasal dari Sai dan juga kalian jangan berpikir jika Sai menembak orang, sama sekali tidak. Karena ini cerita humor remember ?. Oke ke intinya saja, di situ di depan SasuNaru. Sai lebih tepatnya hati Sai atau mau lebih tepatnya lagi ginjal ? oh tidak hati saja lebih gimana gituh, begini saat Sai mendengar ungkapan dari uke incaranya serasa hatinya di tembak berkali-kali lalu di bom dengan ganasnya layaknya di bali saat pengeboman. 'Kami sama apa dunia ini gila ? kenapa ada bocah yang bisa memiliki uke se-sexy dia! Oh kami sama apa juga salahku sehingga tidak pernah mendapatkan uke ? tolong please kami sama tell me! ' Batin Sai dengan di ikuti gerakan tubuh yang dramastis.

"Ne~ Sasu dia kenapa ? "

"Mungkin dia sakit perut chk. Sudah ayo dobe, kau mau es krim tidak heh ? "

"Nani es krim ? hehe aku mau Sasu. "

"Ayolah lekas nanti Author marah karena dia dari tadi ingin mengganti scane menjadi ItaKyuu. "

"Hehehe tumben pengertian Sasu. " Ucap Author.

Oke-oke kita alihkan ke pair ItaKyuu karena jika berlama-lama disini para pecinta ItaKyuu akan mendemo saya XD!

* * *

**JUST TWO BROTHER CRAZY LADY AND BOY**

* * *

"HUWAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KERIPUT MESUM! "

"KYUU KAU SEXY SEKALI! "

"MESUM! "

Mesum, sexy dan mesum itulah yang terdengar di pair ItaKyuu kita ini. Oh coba lihat sedari tadi Kyuubi berusaha lari dari kejaran Itachi, Sungguh menjijikan dan mengerikan hanya itu yang Kyuubi pikirkan. Dia hanya ingin menjaga adik manisnya dari bocah pantat ayam mesum tapi saat dia ingin menggandeng tangan Naruto eh..Dengan brengseknya Itachi memeluknya hingga gandenganya dengan Naruto terlepas, ingin memebrontak tapi si bocah pantat ayam itu sudah membawa kabur adiknya, ha-h nasib-nasib.

Kyuubi juga syok waktu tahu bahwa Minato dulu berpacaran dengan fugaku ayah dari kedua mahluk mesum ini, apa para Namikaze di takdirkan harus menjadi pendamping Uchiha ? grrrr batin Kyuubi.

"Hey..Siapa nama mu ? "

Kyuubi berhenti dari larinya saat dia mendengar seseorang. Kyuubi menatap orang itu, pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan, wajah tampan yang datar, kulit putih susu dan tubuh tinggi lalu perut six pack. Ah...Kyuubi menginginkan perut seperti itu. Kyuubi merasa sosok pemuda ini mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya ?

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu dia berkata dengan tak kalah datar "Namikaze Kyuubi, kau siapa ? ".

Sosok pemuda berambut kacang karamel ini tersenyum lalu dia menjabat tanganya dan di sambut dengan Kyuubi "Namaku Sabaku no Shukaku. "

Kyuubi mengangguk, dia menatap Shukaku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tapi tiba-tiba Shukaku menepuk bahunya. Kyuubi mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shukaku.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ?, aku kesepian tidak ada teman. " Ujar Shukaku.

Kyuubi menimbang-nimbang, ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak. Jika dia tidak ikut dia akan di kejar Itachi seharian dan itu membuatnya kesal lalu jika dia ikut dia akan terbebas dari belenggu kemesuman Itachi, tapi jika dia ikut harus mempunyai uang dan Kyuubi nyatanya tidak membawa uang. Tolak sajalah batin Kyuubi dengan miris.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak ba- "

"Tidak usah, aku akan mentraktirmu tenang saja. "

"B-benarkah ? " Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tidak percaya, Kyuubi harus berterima kasih dengan pemuda ini karena telah menyelamatkanya dari monster mesum.

"Hu'um benar. Ayo kita ke bioskop, kebetulan aku mempunyai dua tiket. "

"Hehe...Baiklah ayo. " Seru Kyuubi dengan girang.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tak melihat sosok Itachi berwajah datar dan dingin memandang Shukaku dengan deathglare mematiknya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil miliku khukhukhu. "

Oh tidak sepertinya Kyuubi dan Shukaku telah membangunkan sang raja iblis.

* * *

**JUST TWO BROTHER CRAZY LADY AND BOY**

* * *

Fugaku memeluk pinggang Minato dengan mesra, hah..sejuk dan romantis itulah yang ada di pikiran Fugaku dan Minato. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki kapal sebuah kapal putih, dengan suasana yang sangat mendukung seperti angin membelai rambut FugaMina dengan lembut, laut yang tenang dan kesunyian yang indah. Bagaikan mereka di film Tetanic yang saat adegan di romantis-romantisnya...

Fugaku tersenyum, saat dia mengingat bagaiman dia berpacaran dahulu. Sedangkan Minato membelai wajah Fugaku yang menurutnya masih saja tampan, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah cepat-cepat dia singkirkan karena tak mau Fugaku akan mengejeknya.

Minato senang, karena beberapa hari ini dia bisa seperti dahulu waktu mereka sepasang kekasih tapi wajah Minato mengsayu tak kala dulu dengan tega orang tua Fugaku melarang hubungan cinta mereka. Memang keluarga Uchiha dulu memegang teguh agama jadi Fugaku memberi syarat yang sangat Minato tidak pikirkan sama sekali, Fugaku menikahi Mikoto dan sedangkan dia menikahi Kushina. Minato bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperi Mikoto dan Kushina, mereka dengan ikhlasnya mau menikahi mereka akan tetapi apa rasa ikhlas mereka masih sama ? apa mereka akan tersakiti ?. Minato menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di dada bidang Fugaku, refleks Fugaku sedikit terkejut saat tingkah Minato.

"Minato, ada apa ? " Tanya Fugaku dengan lembut, sesekali membelai helaian rambut pirang Minato.

Sedangkan Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Fugaku hampir saja tidak percaya jika dia tidak merasakan basah di baju bagian Minato menyembunyikan wajahnya, dengan cepat dia memegang sisi pipi Minato dan betapa kagetnya Fugaku mendapati Minato menangis.

"Minato! Ada apa ? " Seru Fugaku dengan kaget.

"Hiks..Apa kau tak tahu dengan perasaan Mikoto dan Kushia ? saat kita dengan santainya meninggalkan mereka, sedangkan kita! Apa ? berbahagia diatas penderitaan mereka ? " Seru Minato, kesal. Entah kenapa Minato kesal dengan dirinya dan Fugaku, dia sungguh lupa dengan istri sahnya demi kami sama maafkan aku lirih Minato.

"Tapi, bukanya mereka senang kita kembali ? " Tanya Fugaku dengan lirih.

Minato membelakkan matanya, astaga apa Fugaku sebegitu cinta dengan dirinya sehingga dia tidak melihat mata Mikoto dan Kushina saat ia dan Fugaku melakukan hal mesra. Tersakiti, itu yang Minato lihat di dua bola mata Mikoto dan Kushina. Saat itu Minato lebih mementingkan egonya karena itu dia tidak memeikirkanya, tapi saat Minato mengingat-ingat saat pengorbanan Kushina dulu. Membuat Minato tak tega...

"Demi kami sama Fugaku! Apakah kamu tidak melihat kedua mata Mikoto dan Kushina ? Tersakiti! Itu yang aku lihat Fugaku. " Ucap Minato yang sudah menghapus air matanya, dia tidak mau seperti wanita.

"A-aku tidak melihatnya. "

Minato melepaskan pelukanya dari Fugaku, hingga dia melihat wajah Fugaku menampakan wajah kekecewaan, namun Minato tidak mau egois lagi.

"Fugaku, sepertinya kita tak bisa bersama lagi. " Ujar Minato yang sudah memegang besi kapal.

Fugaku mendatangi Minato, lalu dia mencoba memeluk pinggang Minato dari belakang. Namun segera di tepis Minato dengan lembut, Fugaku kecewa kembali.

"Tapi kenapa..Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. "

"Tidak bisa Fuga kun, kita sekarang mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. " Ujar Minato dengan lembut namun tiba-tiba wajah Minato syok saat Fugaku berteriang marah.

"TIDAK! AKU TETAP INGIN BERSAMA MU! "

"Tapi Fugaku! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Mikoto dan Kushina ? "

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA! "

PLAK

Fugaku memegang pipi kananya yang terasa nyeri saat dia mendapat tamparan dari Minato, Fugaku sungguh kesal. Dia sangat senang sudah bisa melepas rindu dengan Minato tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini akhirnya, sungguh Fugaku sangat kecewa.

"Fugaku! Hentikan egomu sekarang juga! " Seru Minato mendekati Fugaku.

"Aku bilang tidak akan Minato. " Kata Fugaku dengan dingin.

Minato menghela nafas, dia yakin jiwa ego Uchiha Fugaku bangkit.

"Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan kita jika kita di posisi mereka selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ? "

Fugaku tetap memasang wajah datar dan dingin seolah tak mendengar, jika begini Minato hanya punya satu cara yang palin ampuh.

"Fugaku ku mohon, Apa kamu tidak merasa jika kita ini layaknya sampah. "

"Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang, seorang wanita lagi. "

"Aku kecewa padamu Fugaku. "

Fugaku tersentak saat Minato mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Fugaku pernah bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakan Minato tapi dia pernah sekali mengecewakaan Mianato saat dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan Fugaku tak ingin membuat Minato kecewa dan sedih, hatinya seperti di iris dan di bakar layaknya babi panggang. Tak ada pilihan lagi, selain Fugaku harus merelakan perasaan ini demi Minato dan demi kedua sahabatnya ya..termasuk istrinya

"Baiklah tapi- "

BRUK

Dengan cepat, Fugaku mendorong tubuh Minato ke lantai kapal. Fugaku membisiki Minato setelah dia merangkak menaiki tubuh Minato.

"Tapi aku ingin ini adalah hadiah terakhir kita. " Fugaku menjilat lubang telingan Minato dengan gerakan sensual.

"Bersiap-siaplah Minato chan~ "

"Ahhnnn~ Fuga kunh. " Desah Minato.

"Khukhukhukhukhu..., "

Tinggalkanlah meraka minna, karena aouthor tak mau fic ini rate:M khekhe jangan kecewa ^o~|

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

* * *

**Lady: Minna san~ maaf menunggu lama updet fic ini! Gomen~**

**Boy: Hu'um Gomen~ kita telat dan jika ada yang tanya apa FugaMina akan kembali ?**

**Lady: Jawabanya tidak minna~ karena Author pikir jika FugaMina bersatu MikoKushi di kemanain kan kakak ?**

**Boy: Benar btw di sini imouto dan aku ingin memberi bumbu-bumbu konflik ne~ biar menarik!**

**Lady: Ya!ya! dan lagi kita 2 kakak adik yang seorang FujoFudan ingin memberitahu bahwa fic ini yang kita FokusKAN dulu baru yang lain hehe dan adegan sedih FugaMina tadi sengaja aku dan aniki kasih sedikit humor namun jika ada yang melihat tulisan humor itu...**

**Boy: Di fic ini OOC banget ya pemainya ? ya benar! Itu di sengajakan biar-**

**Lady: CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI HALILINTAR TSUNAMI BAKAKORO (?)**

**Boy: hah baka imouto! Terus yang gak suka scane FugaMina di lewati aja! Nanti irisan mata loh~ tapi jika menyuruh kita untuk tidak usah ada scane FugaMina, gomen tidak bisa karena yang penggemar FugaMina giman ? nah jadi para pembenci FugaMina silahkan melewati scanenya aj oke!**

**Lady: Scane ItaKyuu di sini sengaja dikit karena kita ada buat kejutan di chap selanjutnya right Aniki ?**

**Boy: You Great! Tapi buat Akun yang bernama **Ichkurorry**, Ya benar ada yang sama dan berhu bung tuh cerita favo saya yaitu IN SEVENTEEN ya kan ? nah~ sebenarnya my imouto terinspirasi dari fic itu hehehe Imouto cepat minta maaf.**

**Lady: Huweeee Aniki aku kan lupa tahu ngasih inspirasinya dari mana, lagipula aku juga baru Newbie saat itu jadi aku gak tahu #PLAKK hehe Gomen ya!**

**Boy: bagus kau mengaku dan Ichkurorry Arigatou udh mau review (_ _) review lagi yah~**

**Lady: Buat **Mrs Kim siFujoshi**, Ne~ aku rasa tidak mungkin Sasu akan menjadi seme jika Sasunya masih chibi dan juga gak mungkinkan Naru jadi seme karena dia tingkah masih bocah walau tubuh udah besar XD dan soal FugaMina rate: M tidak bisa Gomen karena ini Fic rate: T tapi Lady sudah kashi sedikit aja tuh di atas oke~ thanks ya review lagi~**

**Boy : Ehem ehem.. Buat **Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**, Gomen kita lupa masukin nama Gunchan hehe kita kira sudah di ketik tapi ternyata belum gomen` XXD sekali lagi dan terima kasih udh tetep mau review~**

**Lady: buat **Earl Louisia vi Duivel**, thehe kalo NejiGaara dan ShikaKiba nanti ne~ saat Sasu kembali sekola jadi tunggu aja oke~ thanks udah review N review lagi.**

**Boy and Lady: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for**

**Sheren, ca kun, whitypearl, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, yuki amano, ciel-Kky30, hesty .sh, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Qhia503, NamikazeNoah, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Uzu Seichi, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Ichkurorry, Valen, Satsuki Midori, amimi, laila. , narukefannya and last Sora asagi.**

**~Salam manis dari kami~**

**Lady: (TT\(^0^)/TT)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Review Again minna**

**Jika mau Flame**

**What ever! We don't care!**

**Boy: (TTT\(^_^)/TTT)**

**-Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy-**


	8. Chapter 8: Tsunade Pedophile ?

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru, FugaMina, ShukaKyuu**

**Waring: OOC, YAOI**

**Taman kanak-kanak Konoha**

**Taman Bunga...**

Saat ini Gaara dan Kiba sedang bermain dengan bunga-bunga, dengan imut, polos dan lucunya mereka merangkai bunga, lalu di pasangkan di kepala mereka masing-masing. Dua bocah manis ini tiba-tiba terdiam secara tiba-tiba.

"Ne~ Gaala, Naluto kemana ya ? " Tanya Kiba memandang polos Gaara.

Gaara yang notabenya tidak bisa ber-ekspresi ini pun menjawab Kiba dengan watados " Tidak tahu. "

Kiba mengembungkan pipinya kesal "aiiihh, gak celu banget dech. " Celetuk Kiba.

Untuk beberapa saat tempat ini hening, hanya ada suara daun yang saling bergesekan, bunga-bunga yang terbawa angin. Namun sebuah suara yang di ketahui milik Kiba ini memecahkanya "Ne~ bagaiman jika kita kelumah Nalu caja ? "

Gaara memandang wajah Kiba, maunya apa sih ni anak?! "Menggunakan apa ? " Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud bocah panda ini ? Gaara menghela nafas lalu "Makcudku, kita kelumah Nalu memakai apa ? " Dan akhirnya Kiba pun mengerti dan dengan santai dia membalas "Tak tahu. " Gaara menutup matanya untuk menasan emosi yang di deritanya sekarang, benar-benar bocah terkutuk! "Ya cudah, tidak ucah kelumah Nalu kalau begitu. " Kiba menundukan kepalanya, setelah itu dia berdiri dan menatap langit. Lalu dengan dramastis Kiba mengutarakan ucapan .

"Kami cama, Belikanlah (Berikanlah) kita pangelan kuda. Untuk mengantal kita ke lumah Nalu. " Setelah mengucapkan itu Kiba duduk kembali dengan wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gaara menatap aneh Kiba "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan tadi Kiba ? " Kiba menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gaara "Memanggil pangelan. " Gaara mengerutka dahinya dan memandang kesegala arah "Tidak ada tuh. " Namun alangkah ajaib dan anehnya tiba-tiba datang dua sosok bocah, dengan dramastis dan banyak efeknya seperti angin yang mengurai dan mebelai rambut mereka lalu baju mereka yang berkibar bak super hero.

TAP

Dua bocah itu sudah sampai di depan Kiba dan Gaara, setelah itu mereka memegang tangan kanan Kiba dan Gaara.

"Aku datang, my little Puppy. " Ucap Shikamaru dengan romantisnya.

"Aku datang, my little Panda. " Ucap Neji mengikuti Shikamaru.

CUP

Shikamaru dan Nejipun mengecup singkat tangan mungil uke mereka. Kiba langsung memeluk Shikamaru dan berteriak " YEEYYY CHIKA~ hehe Chika, antalkan Kiba kelumah Naluto. " Seru Kiba yang masih asik memeluk.

"Tetapi, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi jalan ke pantai. " Ujar Neji dan Shikamaru.

Gaara dan Kiba menatap seme mereka "Ya, cudah. " Itulah yang mereka ucapkan. Sang seme lalu berkata "Bagaimana jika kita jalan ke mall ? " Seru Neji.

Tak butuh waku lama semua bocah ini pun berseru " AYO! "

Naruto begitu mudahnya di lupakan...

Poor Naru chan...

Itachi menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat Kyuubi dan Shukaku tengah tertawa bersama, ya...Saat ini Itachi sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat sangat sangat rahasia. Itachi sekarang ada di sebuah cafe, dengan mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan tak lupa topi lalu kacamata hitam yang menyempurnakan penyamaran misi yang sangat sangat sangat rahasia ini. Itachi menggeram kesal, saat dia melihat Shukaku tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuubi.

"Grrr, awas kau mahkluk terkutuk. " Lirih Itachi menatap tajam Shukaku.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang sedikit mendengar ucapan Itachi, dia pun menolehkan kearah Itachi dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Tersentak, segera Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu makan cafe ini dan...Berhasil! Kyuubi langsung kembali menatap lurus dan berbicara dengan Shukaku.

"Huh, hampir saja. " Dengus Itachi.

"Eh ? aku merasa dengar suara Itachi, tapi ah~ aku melantur. " Ucap Kyuubi dengan membatin lalu dia kembali berbicara dengan Shukaku tentang film di tontonya tadi di Bioskop.

Shukaku melirik jamnya, ah...Masih ada waktu. Shukaku menarik tangan Kyuubi dan itu cukup membuat Kyuubi tersentak.

"Hey hey, kau kenapa ! " Seru Kyuubi.

Shukaku menatap Kyuubi dan tersenyum keren, membuat Kyuubi sedikit salah tingkah "Kita ke pantai, di sana sangat indah jika matahari terbenam. "

Kyuubi menatap Shukaku "Maksudmu Sunset ? " Dan Shukaku mengangguk di ikuti dia menarik Kyuubi dan-

Sendirilah Itachi...

Itachi menundukan kepalanya "Dasar rakun buluk! " Setelah itu Itachi berjalan mengikuti Kyuubi dan Shukaku.

Itachi...

Tak akan...

Membiarkan...

Ukenya...

Di bawa kabur...

Dengan...

RAKUN BULUK SIALAN!

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan lembut, sedangkan sang empu yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Di karenakan asik akan es krim jeruknya yang baru di beli mereka tadi, saat ini mereka sedang menatap pantai yang sebentar lagi menampakan Sunset yang indah.

Damai, Sasuke suka ini. Sasuke juga mengira-ngira, apa Anikinya berhasil menaklukan rubah monster mengerikan itu. Namun lamunan Sasuke luntur di karenakan Naruto menggangunya, Sasuke pun menatap Naruto.

"Apa dobe ? "

"Ne~ Sasu, apa kau mau es krim? " Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya belepotan dengan es krim.

"Mau. " Ujar Sasuke dengan licik.

"Eh ? nih, Naru masih punya. "

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang polos dan belepotan "Aku mau yang langsung di wajah Naru chan. "

"Ikkhh, Sasu jorok! " Seru Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Hey, dari pada kau di marahin Kasaanmu. Padahal kan Naru chan tidak di perbolehkan makan es krim. " Jelas Sasuke.

"Hieee, Naru takut jika Kasaan marah. Jadi gimana donk Sasu! Wajah Naru kotor, nanti Kasaan marah hiks.. " Tangis Naruto pun pecah, namun. Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah licik.

"Hm, begini saja. " Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke Naruto, dia menjulurkan lidah kecilnya ke setiap es krim yang belepotan di wajah Naruto.

Jilat

Jilat

Jilat

Jilatan itu cukup membuat Naruto kegelian, hingga Sasuke merasa cukup lalu dia menutup acara jilat-menjilat wajah Naruto dengan kecupan singkat di pipi. Kenapa bukan bibir ? karena saat ini Sasuke melakukanya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Naru chan, aku sangat mencintaimu. " Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia tidak mendapatkan balasan konyol dari Naruto, dengan perlahan dia menatap Naruto yang tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"..." Diam

"..." Diam

"..." Diam

"Baka dobe, saat romantis begini malah tidur. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku mengangkat tubuhmu yang sangat besar ini, hah Kami sama. " Cerocos Sasuke menatap langit dengan miris.

"Baka! "

Tinggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mencari akal untuk membawa Naruto pulang...

Minato menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan pakaianya, dia menatap miris dengan tubuhnya yang di oenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Fugaku benar-benar gila, itulah yang Minato pikirkan, heh ? pikir saja sendiri jika kau bercinta di tempat umum dan lebih tragisnya lagi mereka bercinta hingga sore begini. Ck, saat ini Minato sedang menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan membunuh. Sedangkan Fugaku, dia hanya memasang wajah stoic.

"Cih. " Minato berdecih dan itu membuat Fugaku menatap Minato.

"Apa ? " Tanya Fugaku dengan wajah poker face.

Twitch

"Kita habis bercinta. " Kata Minato yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, tak lupa background suasana suram terpajang di belakang Minato.

"Hn, lalu ? "

Twitch Twitch

Tubuh Minato bergetar menahan amarah "Kau! "

"Ya ? "

PLAK

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Namikaze Minato, ya! Baru saja tadi Minato menampar pipi Fugaku dan setelah itu...

"KAU TAHU! KITA BARU SAJA BERCINTA DI TEMPAT UMUM BAKA UCHIHA! "

Poor Fugaku yang akan habis-habisan di ceramahi oleh Minato...

Tempat ini sunyi, hanya terdengar suara gesekan-gesekan kertas. Tempat ini mempunyai banyak buku yang berjejeran dengan rapi di lemari, perpustakaan. Ya kali ini kita berada di perpustakaan, kita arahkan pandangan kita ke sebuah meja yang berisi dua orang wanita. Dua orang wanita ini sedari tadi memandang serius buku yang di depanya, sesekali mereka cekikikan. Kushina dan Mikoto, mereka saat ini sedang membaca buku, ah~ betapa rajinya. Itulah yang kalian pikir pasti, tapi jangan langsung berpikir seperti itu. Karena, kalian pasti akan kaget saat melihat judul buku yang di baca mereka.

Icha-Icha Paradise Yaoi...

Sudah tahu sekarang ?

Di harapkan kalian jangan memasang wajah spechless oke^^

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita, ruangan yang bisa kita lihat seperti laboratorium ini hanya terdengar sangat sepi. Seakan tidak ada sosok-pun yang berada di dalam ruangan ini, namun semua kesunyian itu hilang seketika, tak kala suara gelak tawa kemenangan yang memilukan untuk telinga keluar dengan hebatnya. Alangkah terkejutnya jika di ruangan ini terdapat sosok manusia, bukankah tadi tidak ada orang sekalipun ? Hah...Entahlah, mungkin sosok itu mempunyai kekuatan misterius. Oke-oke back to the story, sosok itu sedang duduk di kursi putar dan di depanya terdapat meja yang transparan atau bisa di bilang kaca, simple right ?

Sosok itu bergender wanita, rambutnya yang panjang di ikat dua namun di bawahnya saja, like a Itachi. Tubuhnya yang sexy dan pakaian yang membuat payudaranya yang besar membuat tercetak di baju hijau itu, wanita yang bernama Tsunade ini. Sedang memiliki suasana hati yang sangat riang bagaikan air terjun yang indah lalu diatas air terjun tersebut, terdapat pelangi yang membentang dengan indahnya.

"Hohoho...Akhirnya! Akhirnya! " Seru wanita awet muda itu dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol yang berisi cairan biru tersebut, seakan dia sedang memenangkan lotre.

"Hah...Naru chan, kau akan menjadi rubah imutku lagi hoho. " Ujar Tsunade yang pipinya bersemu saat membayangkan wajah imut Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang jika Tsunade pedophile ? Whta the heck ?! Benarkah ? Sungguhkah ?

"Tunggu saja khukhu.. " Tsunade langsung mengambil telepon yang berada di Mejanya umtuk menelpon asistenya yaitu Shizune.

KLIK

"Hallo Tsundae sama, ada apa ? " Tanya Shizune.

"Shizune! Cari dimana Naru chan berada, cepat! " Perintah Tsunade dengan bossy.

"Sebentar, mmmhh...Saat ini Naruto dan keluarga sedang berada di pantai Konoha Tsunade sama. " Jelas Shizune.

"Baik- " Saat Tsunade hendak menutup telepon, tiba-tiba Shizune mengatakan sesuatu, yang membuat wajah Tsunade memerah karena marah.

"Tsunade sama tunggu! Ternyata keluarga Uchiha juga ikut. "

"APAA ?! TIDAK BISA DI BIARKAN! UCHIHA ITU SANGAT MESUM! LALU NARU CHAN AKAN DI RAPE OLEH UCHIHA BUNGSU ITU! TTTIIDDDAAAK! SEGERA DATANG KESINI SHIZUNE! AKU INGIN KESANA SEGERA! "

Karena ketakutan, akhirnya Shizune menjawab dengan gugup "B-baik Tsunade sama. "

KLIK

Tsunade memijat-mijat keningnya, lalu saat dia mengingat Uchiha. Tsunade dengan galaknya menggebrak meja dan berucap.

BRAK

"Tak akan aku biarkan Uchiha Sasuke. "

OMG! OMG! Tsunade yang umurnya tua ini akan bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk merebutkan Naruto ? WTF! Benarkah Tsunade Pedophile ? Entahlah...

Hyyyaaaahhh Semoga kau selamat Sasuke...

Hah, persaingan akan menegangkan kembali...

Benar-benar gila!

TO BE CONTINUE

Author Note: Minna~ Gomen sangat pendek (_ _) Ini di karenakan Aniki yang pulang kampung huweeeee Aniki hiks hiks...

Ya semoga kalian suka! Mind Review ?

Balasan review...

**BaekRen: He? Dikit ya ? Gomen Gomen ne~ semoga di chap ini lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya mungkin, Oh iya Arigatou udah review^^ review again please^^**

**Namy Alice: Iya Sasu-Teme mesum itu karena faktor keturunan hoho Arigatou udah review, review again please^^**

**Subaru Abe: Benar sengaja aku OOC-kan mereka karena jika tidak OOC, ceritanya tidak aan berjalan, btw Arigatou udah review! review lagi^^**

**Uzu Seichi: Hahaha kata Itachi sipp dia udah siap-siap dan hati-hati^^ Thanks udah review**

**Kaga Ryosuke: Hahah Udah GEREGET ? baguslah, thaks udah review**

**Sanatakyuu cetar membahana: KYA~~ nama kamu sangat lucu, btw Thank udah kasih saran lalu mmmh itu slah nulis^^ seharusnya Shukaku tapi kok malah Sasori! Hehe sudah saya edit kok, thanks atas reviewnya**

**Yakohiko Yahiko Hoshie: Oke ini sudah lanjut^^ Thanks udah review**

**NamikazeNoah: Err sebenarnya itu Shukaku tapi aku salah nuli ne XD PLAK, oh iya tenang Naru akan kembali kecil kok chap ini mungkin udah bisa terjawab**

**KyouyaxCloud: LOL thanks Udah review^^**

**Tikus FFN: Thanks udah baca, oh iya review lagi kalo mau^^**

**Yuki no Fujisaki: eh baru baca ? gak papa kok, dan thanks atas pujianya. Oh iya Arigatou udah review^^**

**Laila. : Gomen untuk saat ini gak bisa panjang-panjang. Gak ada mood XD tapi semoga chap depan bisa! Thanks udah review**

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi: Haha kalo ngeri jangan di bayangin gih XD hoho thank udar review**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Ne~ Naru akan kembali kecil lalu oh tidak bisa saya tidak bisa memperlihatkan adegan lemonan FugaMina karena saya di ancem sama *Lirik Fugaku* Arigatou udah review Gun!**

**Uzumaki Kagari: Eh? Masa Sasuke Uke Agresif ? Thanks udah review**

**Ciel-Kky30: Thanks atas pujianya, JIKA FugaMina bersatu alurnya akan aneh^^ Gomen dan arigatou udah review**

**Kkhukhukhudattebayo: Silahkan di baca chap ini oh iya thanks udah review^^**

**Qhia503: Trima kasih ! wah punya ade Fujo juga ? seru tuh tapi sekarang Aniki pulang kampung hiks hiks, thank uda review**

**Kutoka Mekuto: Khusina dan Mikoto ikut liburan kok, di chap ini dia di liatkan walau dikit, dan thanks udah review**

**Sheren: Gomen kurang panjang **** dan thanks udah review XD**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW NYA^^**

**BUAT YANG FAVORIT DAN FOLLOW NI FICT**

**THANKS BANGET!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Semua mulai serius

Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...

Tsunade membuka matanya sembari menguap lebar. Secercah cahaya yang melewati gorden membuat Tsunade mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk beberapa kali. Tsunade menatap dirinya dan sekelilingnya, benar-benar berantakan. Tsunade memijat-mijat tengku dan dahinya. Tadi malam Tsunade habis melakukan pesta berpuluh-puluh Sake, dan akhirnya ia tumbang tepat tengah malam di meja kerjanya. Sepertinya Tsunade harus bersiap-siap karena nanti Shizune pasti akan menceramahinya selama berjam-jam, biarlah Tsunade tak peduli, toh dia masih bisa merasakan namanya minuman Sake.

Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...

"Huh? " Gumam Tsunade, merasakan ada suara yang cukup di kenalnya. Tsunade menatap sekelilingnya, tidak dapat yang dia cari. Tsunade mencarinya di bawah meja kerjanya, di lihatnya sebuah Handphone berwarna hijau bergetar di sudut bawah meja, dengan malas Tsunade mengambilnya, setelah dapat. Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya saat di layar Handphonenya tertera nomor tersembunyi.

"Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi ini sih? " Ucap Tsunade lirih dengan mata mengantuk. Tsunade merasa tidak ada janji dengan klien atau teman-temanya. 'Benar-benar menggagu orang ini. ' pikir Tsunade sembari mendengus dan menjawab telepon.

CKLIK

"Hm? " Tanya Tsunade dengan gumaman, dan sepertinya di gumaman tersebut terdapat setitik tidak keikhlasan. Tentu saja! Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah menelponya, di tambah lagi ia habis mabuk ck!

Seseorang yang menelpon Tsunade menyeringai, tampaknya dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunade "Halo Tsunade... " Ujar sosok itu dengan nada sing a song, mencoba ramah mungkin.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya, saat Tsunade merasa sangat mengenal suara sosok tersebut. Namun, ia merasa ragu pascalnya saja suara orang ini sudah tak pernah ia dengar semenjak lulus SMA. Untuk itu Tsunade masih dengan malas menjawab "Yhea yhea? " Tanya Tsunade yang masih mengantuk sembari menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantornya. 'Peduli setan jika itu klienya atau orang penting! ' Batin Tsunade kesal.

Sosok misterius di pagi hari ini pun terkikik geli, membuat Tsunade sedikit yakin atas pemikiranya tadi "Kau benar-benar lupa denganku Tsunade? " Tanya Sosok misterius itu dengan suara yang di buat sedih.

"..." Mata Tsunade tiba-tiba membulat, terkejut saat menyadari siapa orang yang menelponya di pagi hari ini, dia tahu benar orang yang sering berakting seperti ini yang jelas bukan aktor "K-kau! Dapat dari mana nomorku!? " Teriak Tsunade menggebrak meja, sehingga Shizune yang baru masuk ke kantor Tsunade tersentak kaget tak kala melihat Tuanya berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini. Shizune mendekati meja Tsunade dan hendak bertanya, akan tetapi Tsunade terlebih dahulu sudah menyuruhnya diam dengan memberi isyarat telunjuk jari. Dan mau tak mau Shizune menurut. 'Tampaknya sangat penting.' Pikir Shizune.

Sosok misterius itu menyeringai dan tertawa sinis "Tsunade...Tsunade, kau lupa siapa diriku ini huh? " Tanya Sosok itu dengan dengusan geli, dan itu membuat Tsunade murka akan kebodohanya sendiri bisa-bisanya dia lupa, ini mungkin efek dari pesta Sake tadi malam.

Mata Tsunade berkilat "Apa tujuanmu? " Tanya Tsunade dengan nada mengintrogasi. Penasaran akan apa tujuan orang yang menelponya.

"Tujuanku? ahahaha tak ada! Tak ada! " Jawab sosok itu sembari tertawa. Tsunade tahu sosok yang di kenalnya itu sedang berbohong. Jika sosok itu datang kembali di kehidupan Tsunade, maka itu tandanya mala petaka. Untuk itu ia harus hati-hati.

"Cepat apa tujuanmu di sini brengsek! " Seru Tsunade dengan gigi yang saling bergesekan. Tsunade memejamkan matanya mencoba meredamkan amarahnya, jangan sampai ia termakan oleh amarah jika tak mau mendapatkan kefatalan.

"Santailah, kau masih tetap kasar Tsunade. " Ujar sosok itu. Sosok itu sepertinya sedang minum, bisa Tsunade dengar dari suara tegukan beberapa-kali tak lupa suara 'ah' yang cukup panjang.

"..."

Sosok itu mendengus, lalu menghela nafas " Aku disini ingin mengambil 'Dia' . " Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya, 'Dia' siapa orang yang dimaksud orang itu pikir Tsunade dengan bingung "Maksudmu siapa 'Dia'? " Tanya Tsunade dengan nada tanda tanya besar.

" 'Dia' maksudku, mahkluk yang indah itu. " Balas Sosok di telpon itu dengan seringai licik lalu tertawa kecil.

Mata Tsunade membulat, dia...Tsunade tahu siapa orang yang di maksud itu. Seorang yang Tsunade obsesikan, dan sekarang orang itu hendak mengambil obsesinya. Tak akan Tsunade biarkan sosok itu menyentuh obsesinya!

"Tak akan aku biarkan. " Ucap Tsunade mendesis. Ingin sekali Tsunade memutilasi orang yang di telponya ini "Tunggu saja, pasti itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti." lirih Tsunade yang menyeringai.

Sosok itu sepertinya tak mendengar lirihan Tsunade, untuk itu dia meneruskan ucapanya "Kau mau ikut permainanku? baiklah, buatlah se-seru mungkin Tsunade. " Ujar orang itu dengan datar lalu tanpa sopan-santun seperti awalanya, sosok itu mematikan teleponya dengan sepihak. Membuat wajah Tsunade memerah murka.

PRANG

Suara pecahan-pecahan botol memenuhi ruangan kantor Tsunade, membuat Shizune yang melihat semua kejadian tadi mendekati Tsunade. Keringat menggantung besar di pelipis Shizune, takut Tsunade akan melempar barang-barang. Maka dengan itu Shizune dengan panik dan gugup bertanya"Tuan Tsunade, apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Shizune dengan panik saat melihat Tsunade melempar botol Sake dengan bringas.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sembari meremas helaian rambut pirang panjangnya"Shizune, dia ingin mengambil-

.

.

.

Naru chan...

* * *

**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Humor**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lime, Pedophile, Incest**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hai apa kabar! Emh, akhirnya Kappu *sebutan baru* bisa Updet fictnya! Alhamdulilah juga Kappu sudah berubah menjadi Author yang lebih baik karena bersemedi di Gua fict senior-senior...**

**Di Chap ini spesial itu sebabnya sampai 5000 kata lebih! dan mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya akan panjangnya 3000-an...Entahlah lihat saja nanti!**

**Well, jika readers menemukan typo, dengan sangat Kappu minta tolong untuk beritahu...Biar Kappu belajar ya...**

**Iyupss semoga memuaskan!**

* * *

Khusina dan Mikoto membulatkan matanya tak kala di depan mereka terdapat suami-suaminya. Bukan karena keberadaan Suami mereka yang membuat Kushina dan Mikoto syok. Namun sebuah pengakuan yang meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut Suami merekalah yang membuat Kushina dan Mikoto syok dan terharu. Di depan Kushina dan Mikoto, dengan wajah yang malu khusus Minato saja sedangkan Fugaku masih dengan wajah datarnya. Minato berkata "Errr Kushina, a-ku...aku dan Fugaku sepakat untuk tidak bersatu. " Ujar Minato dengan kepala menunduk. Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan Minato hanya mendengus kasar, merasa perkataan Minato tadi konyol.

"..." Hening

Hingga suara Mikoto memecah kesunyian "K-kenapa? " Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah syok dan di ikuti anggukan patah-patah Kushina. Kedua wanita cantik ini sepertinya sangat syok tak kala baru saja mereka asik-asik mengobrol di ruang tamu tiba-tiba kedua Suami mereka datang.

Minato menatap Fugaku yang lebih tinggi darinya, di sikutnya perut Fugaku yang sedari diam dan berwajah datar membuat Minato cukup kesal. Akhirnya merasa Fugaku tak menghiraukannya. Minato menatap wajah Kushina dan Mikoto dengan wajah wibawa, saatnya mengeluarkan ke-wibawaanya.

Minato tersenyum lembut "Aku dan Fugaku sepakat untuk tidak bersatu karena apa? karena Kau dan Mikoto Istri kami, yang artinya tanggung jawab kami. Kita tak bersatu itu salah kami karena saat dulu tidak memperjuangkanya hingga puncaknya, akan tetapi kita malah putus asa. Selama ini maaf mungkin dari hati kalian yang paling dalam kalian tersakiti karena kita tak bisa mencintai kalian, aku tahu kalian mencintai kami. Dan maaf kami tidak bisa mencintai kalian tapi kami bisa bertanggung jawab, jadi Kushina dan Mikoto. Aku berterima kasih pengorbanan kalian, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau memberi kami keturunan yang sangat sempurna, terima kasih untuk segala-galanya. " Jelas Minato sembari mendekati Kushina dan mengecup dahi Kushina dengan lembut, membuat Kushina menitikan air mata terharu. Fugaku memandang mereka berdua dengan tidak terima, akan tetapi setelah Fugaku menatap Mikoto, ia atau Fugaku baru tersadar jika dia sangatlah egois, padahal Mikoto sudah mau mengorbankan segalanya.

"..." Mikoto menatap Fugaku yang berwajah datar dan sedang memalingkan wajah, apa Fugaku tak bisa menerimanya? pikir Mikoto dengan sedih, namun. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan benda kenyal di dahinya, di bukanya sedikit matanya dan di mendapat Fugaku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Mikoto tersenyum "Terima kasih. " dan di balas Fugaku dengan seperti biasanya.

Acara MinaKushi dan FugaMiko terhenti akibat anak sulung dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto datang dengan wajah murka dan seram, lalu beraura hitam. Keempat orang tua ini mengernyitkan dahi saat Itachi dengan tak biasanya tidak menyapa mereka dengan sopan dan ceria. Itachi malah melewati mereka layaknya pajangan saja. 'Ada apa ini? ' Pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ita-

Cklek

Perkataan Mikoto terpotong saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah ceria anak sulung Minato dan Kushina, dan lagi-lagi mereka berempat di buat mengerutkan dahi. Saat Kyuubi datang dengan bergumam sing a song dan berjalan layaknya seorang putri ke kamarnya, 'Whats going on here? ' Pikir mereka dengan horor. Apa ini hari terbalik? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

Cklek

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku dan Mikoto menelan ludah apa anak bungsu mereka berubah layaknya anak sulung mereka? Jika memang benar begitu mereka tak bisa membayangkanya.

"Kachaan! Touchan! " Mereka mengerutkan dahi tak kala mendengar suara cadel yang mereka kenal. Keempat orang tua ini menatap pintu dan keluarlah sosok anaknya yang tampak errr... berbeda.

"Naru chan? " Gumam mereka dengan bingung, bukankah terakhir kali melihat Naruto masih remaja? Apa Naruto sudah berubah kembali menjadi bocah? jika iya siapa membuat Naruto kembali? Apakah Sasuke? Tidak mungkin!

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Naruto yang di bawah mereka, dengan mata yang bulat dan berbinar Naruto memeluk kaki Kusina dan Minato "Ne, " Gumam Naruto. Merasa kangen dengan Ibu dan Ayah tercintanya, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan memasang wajah bingung.

Kushina dan Minato berpandangan "Na-naru chan? kenapa bisa? " Tanya Minato dan Kushina dengan syok. Pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun di buat syok, di tatapnya anak bungsu mereka meminta penjelasan. Dan Sasuke sendiri hanya meminggirkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap seorang wanita di depan mereka, mereka semua membulatkan matanya begitu tahu siapa wanita berwajah garang tersebut.

"Kumpulkan anak-anak kalian kesini! Aku ingin memberitahu sebuah informasi penting. 'Dia' akan datang! " Seru wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade bersama asistenya Shizune.

Hari ini adalah hari kejut mengejut!

Damn!

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

"Hm lalala...Hmmm...hey! hey! " Gumam Seseorang yang tentu saja Namikaze Kyuubi. Orang yang memiliki surai merah ke-orange-an ini bergumam sesuatu dengan nada sing a song dan mengeluarkan kata-kata tak jelas mungkin. Sepertinya anak sulung dari pasangan Namikaze kita ini sedang di landa kegembiraan, dan tidak biasanya seperti ini. Hm, sebenarnya Kyuubi bersikap ini karena dia mendapat teman baru yang menurutnya asik, gokil, gaul dan tentunya suka mentraktir dirinya, walau Kyuubi merasa gelagat temanya bernama Shukaku itu cukup aneh, toh dia sama sekali tak di rugikan.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, akan tetapi tiba-tiba bulu kuduk leher Kyuubi merinding membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau mengusapnya. Kyuubi menghentikan acara berjalanya dan gumaman sing a songnya, diedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling lorong menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi saat lorong menuju kamarnya ini terang dan sama sekali tidak ada kesan mengerikan dan horornya.

"He? " Gumam Kyuubi dengan kaget saat tepat di sampingnya terdapat kamar Itachi, sebenarnya Kyuubi tak kaget atas keberadaan kamar Itachi, hanya saja keberadaan aura-aura hitam yang pekatlah membuat Kyuubi kaget atas kepenasaranya. Di buat penasaran tingkat tinggi Kyuubi mengetuk pintu Itachi dengan satu ketukan dan tentunya pelan.

Tok

Kyuubi menempelkan kepalanya dengan antusias di pintu Itachi, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat ia tak mendengar suara apapun di dalam kamar sana, hanya ada sunyi saja.

Tok...Tok...

"Hey keriput..." Panggil Kyuubi dengan suara serak-seraknya. Kali ini Kyuubi mencoba untuk memanggil, siapa tahu si keriput nyahut pikir Kyuubi.

Sunyi kembali...

Kyuubi yang memang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat minim ini pun tambah menempelkan telinganya di pintu, di saat Kyuubi hendak mendobrak pintu Itachi dan otomatis Kyuubi memegang kenop pintu. Lalu...

Cklek

"Heee? " Kaget Kyuubi, baru saja dia hendak mendobrak pintu layaknya aktor-aktor di film eh akan tetapi pintu Itachi tidak terkunci ternyata.

Hah... Gagal deh mau dobrak pintu kayak di film, padahal umpung pintu gartis nih ck...

Batin seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi yang sedang masuk ke kamar Itachi...

Sinting dan bodoh! Kata itu yang pantas Kyuubi dapatkan karena dia sudah masuk di lubang buaya...

Yeah!

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

Tik tok tik tok

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang sangat mewah, terdapat seseorang laki-laki menyeringai di hadapan seorang laki-laki juga. Sosok yang menyeringai itu sedari tadi memainkan meja dengan mengetuk-ngetuknya, sedangkan sosok yang di hadapanya tengah membungkuk hormat.

"Kau, apa bisa melakukanya dengan benar? "

"Saya sangat yakin Tuan. "

"Jika tidak? Kau mau memberiku apa? "

"Bunuh saya jika anda mau Tuan. "

"Hm, whatever. I hope you can do it. "

"As you wish my lord. "

Suara Jam dinding yang mewah menghiasi seluruh ruangan yang mewah juga. Badai dan petir tiba-tiba menambah suasana mengerikan ini. Di ruangan ini banyak memiliki aura-aura gelap yang jahat, sama dengan sosok yang mempunyai niat yang jahat.

.

.

.

Well, tunggu tanggal mainya...

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang bocah yang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kharisma yang begitu menggoda dari dini ini menatap tajam seorang wanita berdada besar. Wanita bernama Namikaze Tsunade alias Kepala sekolahnya ini telah membuat sang Uchiha bungsu marah dan cemburu. Aura-aura ingin menghajar seseorang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke yang alisnya bertautan. Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah Tsunade ini mengepalkan tanganya, menahan agar tidak menjambak rambut wanita di sebelahnya. Apa kalian bingung kenapa Sasuke seperti ini? Well ini semua karena Tsunade yang sedang memangku Naruto. Dengan Naruto-nya yang menghadap kearah Tsunade. Apa hanya itu yang membuat Sasuke marah? Apa tidak berlebihan? Bukanya Tsunade itu Nenek Naruto? Kenapa dengan hal sepele itu membuat Sasuke cemburu? Itu sudah berlebihan! Tapi tidak! Sasuke tidak berlebihan jika dia marah seperti itu, karena apa? Ya jelas! Bisa kalian pikir jika kalian memiliki Uke atau setidaknya pacar sedang duduk di pangkuan sang Nenek lalu inilah yang membuat Sasuke si bocah ngambek! Yaitu Tsunade yang memangku tubuh Naruto sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah Naruto yang hanya terkikik geli. Hei itu biasa saja jika saja Tsunade tak juga ikut menciumi bibir mungil Naruto hingga berkali-kali! Hell no! Sasuke yang baru dua kali mencium Naruto kalau tidak salah itu meringis dan menggeram layaknya sekor Anjing yang merasa kelaparan. Sasuke berpikir jika saat itu ia mencium bibir Naruto yang tidak perawan lagi , sial! Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Kushina, Minato, Mikoto meringis canggung minus Fugaku yang hanya menunjukan ekspresi jijiknya. Well, keempat pasangan ini sudah biasa dengan tingkah menyimpang Tsunade. Bisa di bilang Tsunade mengidap Grendma Complex jika tidak mau di bilang Pedhopiel sih. Sebenarnya semua itu berawal saat Naruto belajar berjalan dan berbicara. Saat itu awalnya Kushina dan Minato mengunjungi kediaman Tsunade. Sungguh tingkah menyimpang Tsunade itu tidak pernah ada! Tapi dengan berat hati Kushina bisa di bilang penyebabnya, jika saja Kushina tak menitipkan Naruto ke Tsunade saat hendak buang air kecil sedangkan Minato keluar membeli sesuatu. Kushina bersumpah demi rambut merahnya, pasti tingkah penyimpang mertuanya ini tidak akan pernah ada. Entah karena apa Kushina tak tahu jelasnya. Namun Kushina bisa menyimpulkan jika Tsunade sudah terjerat keimutan Naruto dan saat itu Naruto memakai pakaian yang di bilang imut dan lucu. Dengan baju dan celana Orange yang bergambar Rubah chibi tak lupa topi yang bertelinga Rubah. Mungkin Tsunade sudah terpikat dengan kelucuan Naruto dan juga bisa karena kelucuan Naruto di setiap gerakan. Kushina saja pernah memeluk Naruto dengan erat hingga membuat Naruto menangis dan merengek pasalnya saja Kushina tak bisa menahan kuasa aura kepolosan dan keimutan Naruto. Kushina menggelkan kepalanya saat mengingat ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan saat Kushina kembali setelah buang air kecil, yaitu Tsunade melumat bibir Naruto yang imut kecil itu. Saat itu Kushina hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dan menatap Tsunade di balik dinding, saat itu Kushina benar-benar syok. Kushina menatap mertuanya yang sibuk menciumi dan memeluk Naruto yang terkikik geli, dengan cepat Kushina berjalan menuju Tsunade saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah hendak berdiri dan mendekati Tsunade.

"Kaasan, jangan seperti itu. " Ucap Kushina yang mengambil alih Naruto. Tsunade menatap Khusina dengan galak, merasa terganggu acara reunianya dengan sang obsesinya. Khusina menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak boleh Kaasan. Lama-lama Kaasan akan merape Naru chan. " Semua yang ada di sana sweetdrop dan Tsunade hanya menatap datar Kushina "Tidak. Rencanya saat umur 12 tahun baru aku akan merape Naru chan. Sekalian aku mengambil keperjakaanya. " Ungkap Tsunade membuat orang yang disana melotot, apa-apaan ini?! Pekik mereka. Mendengar hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan itu. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan memperlihatkan wajah horor "Ci-ciuman pertama dia yang mengambil dan sekarang keperjakaanya! Ku-kuso! Tidak akan aku biarkan! " Lirih Sasuke yang pundung. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar itu menatap tajam mertuanya "Tidak bisa Kaasan. Karena keperjakaan Naru chan akan di ambil dengan Sasuke chan, ya kan Sasuke? " Mendengar sebuah suara yang merdu, dengan cepat Sasuke mendongkak dan menatap wajah Kushina dengan binar "Tentu saja. " Mikoto dan Kushina tersenyum lebar. Radar Fujoshi mereka melarang untuk memisahkan pasangan imut mereka. Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya "Chk, lihat saja nanti! " Seru Tsunade kesal.

Minato melonggarkan kerah bajunya. Keringat yang besar menggantung di pipi kirinya saat melihat perang dingin antara Fujoshi dan Pedophil. Minato tertawa di paksakan. Bagaimana bisa Minato mempunyai istri dan ibu yang abnormal ini, padahal dia sendiri tak menyadari jika dirinya abnormal. Minato mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan pantatnya di raba, eh? Minato membulatkan matanya dan menatap syok Fugaku yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar saat meremas pantat kirinya. Bisa-bisanya di keadaan seperti ini Fugaku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Merasa tersadar dari ke-syokanya Minato segera mencubit keras tangan kanan Fugaku membuat sang empu meringis walau masih berwajah datar "Kau jangan macam-macam Fuga kun! " Desis Minato. Tanpa mengidahkan protes Minato, ia atau Fugaku membuang muka. Mikoto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu, tak ada rasa cemburu atau pun kesal, karena hasrat Fujoshilah yang memipin Mikoto. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Minato mendengus dan balik menatap Kushina dan saat itu mata Minato menangkap anaknya Naruto yang ada di pelukan Khusina. Damn! Rutuk Minato, ia lupa jika anaknya ada di situ. Dengan segera Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina dan Tsunade "Hey, sudahlah –Minato mengambil Naruto di pelukan Kushina dan menatap Tsunade- Kaasan, jadi ada berita apa untuk datang kesini? " Tanya Minato mengelus kepala Naruto yang hanya tersenyum manis.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Tsunade mengedarkan matanya mencoba menghitung jika seluruh orang sudah datang, namun wajah Tsunade tiba-tiba menekuk "Dimana Kyuu chan? " Semua orang berpandangan. Mereka berpikir jika Kyuubi dan Itachi sedari tadi berada di kamar. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap goda Naruto yang sang empunya sama sekali tak mengerti tatapan tersebut. Kushina dan Mikoto menghela nafas "Sasu chan, tolong panggilkan Kyuubi dan Itachi di kamar mereka. " Ujar Kushina dengan senyum manis. Merasa di perintah dengan sang calon mertua Sasuke mau tak mau haru menerimanya, bila tidak ingin di pisahkan dengan Naruto nantinya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu turun dari sofa dan dia sempat mendapati tatapan melecehkan dari Tsunade. Sasuke bisa saja membalasnya, akan tetapi mengigat Tsunade adalah Nenek mertuanya mau tak mau kembali Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak mengidahkanya. Saat Sasuke hendak berjalan dan menaiki tangga tiba-tiba suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Touchan! Nalu mau ikut Cacuke! " Seru Naruto menarik kerah baju Minato dengan cukup kuat, sehingga membuat sedikit tubuh Minato kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja Minato dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya. Saat hendak menerima permintaan anaknya ucapna Minato terhenti oleh Tsunade "Tak usah Naru chan, nanti Naru chan jatuh saat naik tangga. " Ucap Tsunade dengan nada seduktif. Sepertinya alasan Tsunade tak mempan, terbukti dari Naruto yang merengek menampilkan wajah yang hampir menangis "Huwee Nalu mau ikut Cacu Touchan! Huwee Nalu mau ikut Cacu! " Begitu dengan berulang-ulang. Sasuke yang awalnya menampilkan wajah tertekuk kini langsung menampilakn wajah cerahnya "Hn, tak apa Naru chan boleh ikut, nanti aku pegangin. " Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memberontak dan turun dari pelukan Minato dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tsunade memijat-mijat tengku lehernya "Hah..." Desah menyerah Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan dengan mata berbinar dia berteriak "Ayo Cacu! " Sasuke langsung memegang erat pinggang Naruto dan merapatkanya dengan tubuhnya.

Tsunade melotot " SI-SIALAN KAU BOCAH TENGIK! " Teriak Tsunade menggelegar saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Chk, sempat-sempatnya kau licik Sasuke!

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

Kyuubi memeluk tubuhnya saat masuk di kamar Itachi. Mata Ktuubi melotot ngeri melihat aura yang sangat pekat di kamar Itachi, sangat berbeda saat Kyuubi di depan pintu tadi. Kyuubi melihat jika kamar Itachi tidak ada yang aneh, barang-barangnya sangat normal malah. Penuh dengan buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan! Kyuubi yang memiliki otak cerdas ini saja malas belajar, merasa sudah pintar, sedangkan Itachi yang otak jenius malah suka belajar. Saat Kyuubi asik memperhatikan seluk-beluk kamar Itachi, tiba-tiba pandangan Kyuubi tertuju kearah sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Cetar Membahana! " Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya merasa ngaur dengan tulisan, sepertinya ini efek aura hitam pekat di kamar Itachi, mencoba menghancurakan pemikiran Kyuubi seperinya. Kyuubi menatap kembali tulisan di pintu itu "GuE L4g! $!b0K! " Kyuubi speachlees melihat tulisan yang seharusnya "Gue Lagi Sibuk! " itu menjelma menjadi tulisan Alay, merasa otaknya tambah gak benar. Kyuubi mulai menampar keras pipi kirinya "Loe pakek pewangi apa sampai kamar Loe hitam keriput! "Dengus Kyuubi dengan sintingnya pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aura pekat seperti ini di anggap pewangi, benar-benar erorr sudah otak Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sudah tidak memikirkan ke erorr-an otaknya segera berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Jari-jari panjang Kyuubi membelai kenop pintu lalu memutarnya untuk membuka.

Cklek...

Kyuubi memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Kepala Kyuubi bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat menyadari ruangan ini sangatlah gelap gulita. Kyuubi yang memang tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu dan dengan hal yang berbau mistis ini dengan perasaan santai Kyuubi masuk. Mata Kyuubi menyipit saat hendak mencari sakral lampu. Kyuubi berjalan dan meraba-raba dinding dan bingo! Kyuubi menemukanya.

KLIK

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa-kali, mencoba membiasakan cahaya lampu mengenai matanya yang sedari tadi hanya meilhat kegelapan. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati pemandangan konyol. Tentu saja konyol! Coba saja kalian bayangkan di depan kalian terdapat sebuah tempat tidur untuk seorang dan diatasnya terdapat sesosok orang yang sedang bertingkah aneh. Kyuubi berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati sosok yang bernama Itachi ini. Sosok yang membuat Kyuubi penasaran sedari tadi. Dan kini Kyuubi menemukan Itachi yang sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, tangan yang di lipat di depan dada dan mata yang terpejam.

"Keriput woi keriput! " Seru Kyuubi yang bisa di bilang mirip dengan bisiakan. Kyuubi menatap aneh Itachi yang bergaya layaknya bertapa di gua Bali. Tangan Kyuubi yang lentik bergerak menuju pundak Itachi dan telunjuk Kyuubi tiba-tiba-

"Hei keriput, loe ngapain sih! " Seru Kyuubi yang menoel-noel pundak Itachi. Itachi yang sedang tertidur tadi sedikit membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan, melihat yang menggagunya adalah Kyuubi. Wajah Itachi langsung muram mengingat kejadian dimana Kyuubi sangat akrab dengan Shukaku. Aura-aura Itachi yang berwana hitam pekat keluar kembali dari tubuh Itachi. Itachi sengaja mengurung diri di ruangan ini dikarenakan untuk bermeditasi alias menenangkan diri, eh malah yang menjadi bintang permasalahnya malah datang ke tempatnya.

Itachi menghela nafas dan membuka matanya "Jangan ganggu Gue. " Ucap Itachi yang lalu memejamkan matanya kembali mencoba melanjutkan ritual pengusiran setanya. Kyuubi yang di perlakukan seperti itu malah penasaran, tidak biasanya si keriput pake bahasa Loe, Loe dan Gue batin Kyuubi. Kyuubi akhirnya menoel-noel kembali pundak Itachi, dan itu membuat Itachi murka. Saat Itachi hendak menegur Kyuubi tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Itachi. Itachi menyeringai dan membiarkan Kyuubi terus mengusikanya.

**15 menit berlalu**

Kyuubi akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di samping Itachi yang masih setia dengan ritualnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu tapi Itachi tak mau menjawabnya juga dan malah asik dengan ritualnya. Beberapa peluh keringat menggantung di dahi dan di pipi Kyuubi karena merasa ruangan ini sangatlah panas. Tangan-tangan Kyuubi sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuubi baru menyadari jika ruangan ini hanya ada lampu, tempat tidur, tembok yang di cat putih dan pintu tentunya, jika tidak ada pintu bagaimana Kyuubi bisa masuk coba? Chk, bulshit dengan hal itu. Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang berkeadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada peluh keringat dan wajah yang kepanasan, melihat itu Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya apa Itachi memiliki sihir jika bertapa? Seperti di film saja, tapi bedanya jika bertapa bisa sampai 1 minggu atau tidak bisa hingga berbulan-bulan pikir Kyuubi dengan bingung. Kyuubi memegang punggungnya dan mendapati jika keringat sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuubi menatap dirinya "Chk, untuk apa aku disini dan melakukan hal konyol! " Sadar Kyuubi yang mendecih kesal atas kebodohanya. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan galak "Loe dan pewangi Loe yang aneh! Membuat otak Gue erorr keriput! " Awalnya Itachi hendak sweetdrop saat Kyuubi berkata jika aura suramnya ini di samakan dengan pewangi ruangan, namun Itachi yang mengingat rencananya tidak jadi untuk sweetdrop. Kyuubi yang sudah mencurahkan kata-katanya ini pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Di saat Kyuubi hendak melewati Itachi tiba-tiba mata Itachi terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seringai yang membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah.

"W-woi! " Pekik Kyuubi yang hilang keseimbanganya dan jatuh di tempat tidur. Jelas saja Kyuubi jatuh, penyebab Kyuubi jatuh yaitu karena Itachi yang menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi dan menjatuhkanya ke tempat tidur. Kyuubi mendongkak memandang kesal Itachi yang ada di hadapanya "Apa-apaan kau keriput! " Teriak Kyuubi murka. Itachi menulikan telinganya, malas mendengar ocehan sang calon uke. Mata Itachi berkilat tajam dan bernafsu saat melihat tubuh Kyuubi yang berkeringat layaknya ayam panggang. Kyuubi membuang nafas, tak sabar ingin mencicipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang di tatap dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu menatap balik Itachi dengan pandangan penasaran, walau di wajah itu tersirat kekesalan. Itachi menindih tubuh Kyuubi, melihat Kyuubi memberontak. Itachi dengan cepat menahan mengunci semua pergerakan Kyuubi dengan kedua tangan mauopun kaki. Itachi menatap mata merah Kyuubi dan menampilkan seringaii bernafsu, sedangkan sang korban memandang ngeri Itachi "Ke-keriput! Ka-kau mau apa hah! " Seru Kyuubi yang mencoba melepaskan pegangan Itachi. Seakan tak mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, ia atau Uchiha Itachi malah terkikki kesetanan dan menjilat pipi Kyuubi "Ah~ kau lezat Kyuu~ " Ucap Itachi yang wajahnya tampak sangat menikmati rasa Kyuubi. Kyuubi memandang eneg pipinya yang bekas di jilat Itachi tadi "Kuhajar kau jika sampai merapeku! " Gertak Kyuubi. Hei! Kyuubi tidak sepolos dan sebodoh yang kalian kira! Tentu Kyuubi tahu perbuatan Itachi ini adalah tanda-tanda ingin merape orang okey! Awalnya Itachi cukup kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Itachi mengira jika Kyuubi sangatlah polos namun ternyata ukenya tidaklah sebegitu polos yang ia kira. Itachi menyeringai, masih setia akan rencananya yang di buatnya sedari tadi.

Itachi kembali memandang wajah Kyuubi, bisa Itachi lihat jika di wajah Kyuubi tersirat kepanikan. Itachi yang tak mau membuang waktunya segera menciumi setiap sisi wajah Kyuubi dan Kyuubi sendiri mencoba menghindar ciuman tersebut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Kesal karena dapat penolakan Itachi menggapit wajah Kyuubi "Kau! Awas saja kau sampai menyentuhku! " Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan datar "Kau nikmati saja. " Setelah itu Itachi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi, sempat Kyuubi menolak dengan bergumam "Hummp! Howp! Itahi! Bhelenghek! " Itachi tak mendengarkan itu atau lebih tepatnya tak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuubi, malah Itachi mulai melumat bibir Kyuubi dengan ciuman yang bertuntut seperti awalnya pelan kemudian cepat lalu kembali lagi dengan pelan ke cepat. Akibat itu gumaman Kyuubi terhenti dan refleks Kyuubi menggerakan tanganya, mencoba berontak lagi dan akhirnya Kyuubi teringat jika tanganya di kunci oleh Itachi.

Mata Kyuubi terbuka dan tertutup saat sekitar 3 menit berciuman dengan Itachi. Pasokan udara Kyuubi mulai habis, untuk itu Kyuubi memberontak dengan memajukan dadanya beberapa-kali, mencoba memberi tahu bahwa dia mau kehabisan nafas. Awalnya Itachi tak mau menghiraukan perbuatan Kyuubi karena terlalu menikmati berciuman dengan Kyuubi yang Itachi rasakan manis melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Berlebihan? Tentu tidak jika orang yang terbuai nafsu. Itachi melepaskan ciumanya dengan Kyuubi.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Kau benar hah...benar berengsek! Jika kau melakukan hah...hal yang lebih dari ini. Kupastikan kau akan kuhajar Keriput! " Seru Kyuubi dengan lantang. Hampir saja Itachi menutup telinganya dengan menggunakan tangan.

Itachi menatap bosan Kyuubi dan mengedikkan bahunya "Coba saja. " Ucap Itachi dengan santainya. Itachi mulai membuka kancing baju Kyuubi. Mata Itachi berkilat saat melihat perut Kyuubi yang cukuplah sixpack. Di mata Itachi jika perut Kyuubi yang berbentuk kotak itu layaknya daging panggang! Itachi menurunkan wajahnya dan mengiggit gemas salah satu perut Kyuubi yang berbentuk kotak.

"Akh! " Kyuubi yang sedari tadi mengoceh menatap ke arah perutnya, dan dia mendapati Itachi menggigit dan mata Kyuubi membulat saat Itachi mulai menjilatinya "Astaga! Itachi kau gila! " Itachi mendongkak dan mengelap bibirnya yang merah dan basah sama halnya dengan Kyuubi "Ah, aku gila karena kau Kyuu~ " Kyuubi bergidik ngeri saat kepala Itachi mulai masuk di perpotongan lehernya. Wajah Kyuubi menghoror "Ke-keriput! Kau jangan sampai memberiku tanda menjijakn itu! " Sebenarnya bukan alasan itu saja tapi alasan-

"Ahhnn~ " Yap! Alasannya leher adalah tempat sensitive seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Itachi yang mendengar suara desahan Kyuubi, menambah keganasan jilat-gigit-sedot dan jilat-gigit-sedotnya. Mata Itachi menatap tanda merah kebiruan yang baru saja jadi, sungguh tanda yang indah pikir takjub Itachi.

Kedua pipi Kyuubi memerah dan mata Kyuubi mulai mengsayu "Ahhnmm~...I-itai.." Desah Kyuubi yang berubah pekikan sakit saat merasakan jika Itachi mulai membuat kissmark baru dengan lebih ganas. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, pikiranya mulai kacau, tubuhnya sudah mulai memanas dan bergairah. Itachi merasakan tubuh Kyuubi tidak tegang lagi 'Sepertinya ini sudah. ' Batin Itachi yang tersenyum simpul. Itachi dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan Kyuubi namun Itachi tetap masih asik dengan pembuatan Kissmarknya. Karena pikiran Kyuubi mengacau dan karena kondisi tubuh yang tidak mendukung, tangan Kyuubi mulai meremas rambut Itachi dan menekan kepala Itachi lebih dalam "Ahhhh~ Itachi...More~ " Rengek Kyuubi dengan desahan. Kaki Kyuubi melingkar di pinggang Itachi, dan terkadang Kyuubi menekan pinggang Itachi membuat benda di sana errr menegang. Sepertinya Kyuubi sudah terbuai dan Itachi suka dengan hal kenalakan Kyuubi! Tangan Itachi mulai turun untuk mencari 'benda' Kyuubi akan tetapi-

BRAK

"Tak secepat itu Baka Aniki. " Seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Itachi dan khususnya Kyuubi langsung tersadar dan memandang kearah pintu.

Damn! Rutuk Itachi yang gagal akan rencanaya.

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang bocah dan bocah-bocah ini sekarang berada di kamar Itachi yang kosong layaknya kamar Kyuubi. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi "Dimana dia mereka? " Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi dan Kyuubi akan tetapi sebuah suara memecahkan konsentrasi Sasuke.

"Cacuke! Nalu ketemu pintu! " Mendengar itu Sasuke menatap Narutio yang sudah di depan sebuah pintu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, awalnya Sasuke bingung saat melihat aura-aura pekat keluar dari pintu tersebut. Sasuke tahu betul aura siapa yang seperti itu jika lagi bad mood.

Tangan kanan Sasuke sudah memegang kenop pintu, sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke melindungi Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga. Saat Sasuke hendak memutar kenop pintu, ia mendengar suara Kyuubi yang mendesah eh? Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, di tutupnya mata Naruto dengan telapak tanganya "Ssst, jangan melihat Naru chan ada monster di situ. " Naruto yang awalnya mau protes tapi setelah di bujuk Sasuke Naruto menganggung mengerti. Hey, semesumnya Sasuke, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan ukenya melihat hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

Sasuke mulai membuka pintu dan dengan keras Sasuke mendorong pintu tersebut.

BRAK

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak secepat itu baka Aniki. "Seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Itachi dan khususnya Kyuubi langsung tersadar dan memandang kearah pintu.

Damn! Rutuk Itachi. Sedangkan Kyuubi dengan wajah malu dan marah mulai memperbaiki pakaianya dan menatap Itachi lalu-

PLAK

"Keriput mesum brengsek! " Seru Kyuubi dan hendak keluar namun di cegah Sasuke. Kyuubi memandang galak Sasuke "Apa bocah Chiken butt? " Dahi Sasuke berkedut "Kita di suruh berkumpul oleh wanita yang bernama Tsunade. " Jelasnya. Itachi dan Sasuke menatap aneh wajah Kyuubi yang berubah ceria, sepertinya kedatangan Tsunade membuat Kyuubi girang dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto untuk turun kebawah.

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Itachi...

"Kau mengganggu Otouto... " Ucap Itachi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Hn, ingat ini kompetisi baka Aniki. " Jelas Sasuke melipat kedua tanganya.

Itachi memijat keningnya "Ya tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah merasai indahnya leher Kyuu chan~ muahaha..." Sasuke memandang Itachi yang berjalan meninggalkanya "Cih, tak bisa di biarkan. " Dengus Sasuke menyusul Itachi. Merasa kalah dengan sang Aniki.

* * *

**KAPPU-SAN**

* * *

"Kalian lama sekali... " Ucap Tsunade dengan mengangkat alisnya. Tsunade menatap satu-satu wajah bocah-bocah di depanya "Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga selama ini hm? " Kyuubi mendekati neneknya "Tidak ada Baachan. " Ungkap Kyuubi dengan bohong. Tsunade langsung tersenyum dan menarik Kyuubi kedalam pelukan dan ciuman. Mata Itachi membulat 'APA-APAAN INI?! ' Pekik Itachi dengan horor. Sasuke yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai 'Rasakan baka Aniki! ' Batin Sasuke girang.

"Kyuu chan dan Naru chan duduk di samping Baachan. " Ujar Tsunade tersenyum manis, lalu pandangan Tsunade menuju ke duo Uchiha "Kau juga duduk Uchiha, tapi di ujung. " Ucap Tsunade dengan dingin.

Dengan langkah pasrah duo Uchiha berjalan menuju sofa ujung, mereka menghela nafas melihat uke mereka sangat manja dengan wanita berdada besar itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan kedatanganku disini. Aku sarankan kalian untuk menjaga Kyuu chan, Naru chan, Kiba chan dan Gaara chan. " Semua yang ada disana langsung berwajah bingung "Eh? Kenapa sampai ke Kiba dan Gaara? " Tanya Minato. Tsunade menghela nafas "Karena malam ini kalian akan kembali kerumah masing-masih. Dan 'Dia' sangat suka dengan bocah laki-laki manis! " Sasuke dan Itachi mengerutkan dahi siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Maksud Kaasan siapa 'Dia' ? " Tanya Kushina dengan bingung. Tsunade memejamkan matanya "Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi aku mencurigai jika diantara merekalah. "

"Siapa? "

.

.

.

.

.

Dia adalah Jiraya, Orochimaru atau Senju...

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**Authore Note:  
**

**Terima kasih kepada para review dan readers yang masih setia menunggu fict ini terima kasih...**

**Semoga fictnya tidak mengecewkan...**


End file.
